Jexi's Travel's Remix
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A remix of Jexi's Travels with a whole new storyline.
1. The Beginning

We open our little story to the back of a car where a noble hero sat there tied up by three villains.

"You know, you three are going to regret I can't believe I got captured by the three lowest loser villains. Dr. Drakken, Jack Spicer and Control Freak. The criminal underworlds biggest losers." he said.

"Shut up! I still can't believe we caught this guy. Jexi the Hunter, the founder of the Ultimate Color FIghting fighting style and the leader of the Crusaders of Light. Once we hand him over to Dream's Core, no one will be calling us losers." Drakken said laughing.

"But before we turn him over, can we stop at the diner for some breakfast?" Control Freak said.

"I could eat." Jack said shrugging.

"Okay. But we gotta take him with us. Can't leave him in the car alone."

They soon stopped in front of a nearby diner and went inside They seated at a booth right near a man and a child.

"So, which villain group are you dropping your hero at?" Jack asked.

"Actually, this is my son. He and I are heading to New York City to see the Fighter's Tournament today."

"Hey, dad. Can I get a t-shirt with a heroes logo on it?"

"Don't forget the menu for our scrapbook." he said as the father and son left.

"Ha! What a bunch of losers. THey were eating melon for breakfast." Jack said laughing.

"Oh! Look at me! I use a napkin." Control Freak said mocking them. This caused the whole table, including Jexi to laugh.

"You know, we may be on opposite sides of the law, but we'll never be that lame. Say, can you untie me? I need to pee."

"Not a problem."Jack said as he untied him. Jexi then headed over to the bathroom and entered. He looked over to see a small window that could fit three people.

"That gives me an idea."

Back at the villains table, a waitress came over to them.

"You three here for a snack before rolling your round friend here back into the ocean?"

"Sure. I'll have a stack of pancakes." Jack said.

"I'll have some cinnamon toast with a orange juice." Drakken said.

"And I'll have the smily face breakfast special. But could you add a bacon nose, bacon hair, bacon mustache, 5'o clock shadow made of bacon bits and a bacon body." Control Freak said.

"How about I just shove the whole pig down your throat?"

"Really?"

"I'm joking."

"Fine! But the bacon man lives in a bacon house."

"No he doesn't!" she shouted as she left.

15 minutes later, the three were finishing breakfast.

"You know, that Jexi guy would love this place."Drakken said with a lightbulb going off. "Wait, where is he?"

The three then got up from the table and into the bathroom to see the windo wide open. The three then squeezed in and looked outside for him. But Jexi silently snuck out of the stalls and tiptoed out, but not before taking something from Drakken's pocket. He then left the bathroom and to the counter. "Hey, Brutus. There's three guys in your bathroom trying to dine and dash."

"What? No one diney-dash on Brutus." he said in anger. He grabbed a frying pan and headed in there. Jexi then ran out the doors and ran past the three who were halfway out the window.

"There he goes." they said. They tried to get out the window but found it difficult.

"Hey, we're stuck." Jack said.

A loud clang was heard as Control Freak screamed in pain.

"Someone's hitting my butt with something."

"Is frying pan." Brutus said as he struck him again.

Meanwhile, Jexi was walking down the road, he got a call on his UDA.

"Hey, Rise! Yep, I got it right in my pocket. The locations of the Tech Master Triad. A small division of Dream's Core will soon be defeated. But first, I gotta win the tournament."

"That's great, Jexi. Also, you should know there are heartless in the city."

"Heartless? THere must be a Maleficant villain ther then. Have any remaining member of Heroes Call deal with them. I got a tournament to win."

"Better hurry. Senpei, Teddie and the others are already registered and waiting for you."

"I'll be there. You just be sure to announce us. I'll see you there." he said hanging up.

"Ultimate COlor Transformation: WIngs!" he said as wings appeared on his back as he flew towards the city ready to fight.


	2. Jexi Meets Luffy

Jexi soon saw the city in his sites as he began to touch down. He then began to walk his own pace.

"Wow. First the losers, nowthe tournament. This is going to be a great day for me. Just hope no one tries to keep me distracted." he said as he was suddenly set upon by a boy with a stretched out arm on his shoulders.

"Gotcha, flying guy!" he said as he reeled himself in.

"Watch it! You gonna hit me!" he said as it was too late. The boy had already hit Jexi head on, knocking them both into the ground.

"Hey! Where did your wings go? I bet they shriveled up and folded into your back."

"Wrong, boy. Let me show you. Ultimate Color Transformation: Wings!" he said as the wings appeared again but were quickly dispersed.

"Wow. How did you do that?"

"Its my fighting style. I can manipulate colors to increase my power or change my body. I call it Ultimate Color Fighting."

"Wow! So cool! You're an amazing guy!"

"Thanks. Names Jexi. And you are?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" He proclaimed proudly.

"King of the Pirates? Sounds like a pretty cool dream. I wanna be the Greatest Hero in the Universe. So, if your a pirate, you must have a pretty great crew."

"Yeah. I got a swordsman, a navigator, a sniper whose also a liar, a cook, a doctor who's a reindeer, an archeiologist, a shipwright whos half robot and a skeleton musician."

"Quite the group. I got a pretty good group myself. I have a swordsman, a ninja, a martial artist, a healer, a superstrong tailor, an analyser who's a singer, a detective and a wild bear."

"You have a bear!?" he said in surprise.

"Yep." he said nonchalantly.

"Hey, Luffy!" said a voice. They turned and saw three people running up.

"Hey, Zoro! Nami! Robin! Come meet my new friend!" Luffy said waving.

"Wow! I'm a friend already? But we just met."

"Yeah. But I can tell you and I are going to be good friends. So, why were you flying anyway?"

"I was on an important mission to obtain info. A mission that succeeded."

The three soon caught up and saw the two.

"So, who is this guy?"

"I'm Jexi. Leader of the Crusaders of Light. You guys must be part ofLuffy's crew. Nice to meet you."

"Luffy, I thought we were following this guy to the trouble." Nami said.

"Trouble? What do you mean?"

"We have this sense that there's trouble in this town." Zoro said.

"Well, there have been some heartless sightings in the town."

Just then, his UDA buzzed.

"Hello? Rise? Trouble? In the square? I'm on my way." he then hung up. "Looks like you were right. There's a heartless attack in the town square. We need to go now."he said running with the group following. They soon saw all of the heroes and fighters in the square fighting against many heartless.

"Looks like we came just in time for the beatdown. Ultimate Color Barrage!" he said as he began punching out hearless left and right. After an hour of fighting, the heartless had retreated away into the shadows.

"This was no coincidence. Someone sent them here." he said. He then heard the sounds of news crews and police sirens.

"Straw Hat! You are your crew of pirates are under arrest. Please come along quietly." said the chief officer.

"Hold it!" Jexi shouted.

The police looked back to see Jexi shouting.

"THese people helped save all of the innocent. I urge you to let them go."

"But, Jexi. These guys are pirates."

"Yes. But they have kind hearts. Let them go or you will have to take it up with me." he said.

"Fine. You win today. Only because we are no match for someone like you. Fall back boys." the chief said as the police rolled out.

"Jexi! Thank you so much!" Nami said.

"Not a problem. Like Luffy said, we are friends now."

"How can we repay you for this?" Nami asked.

"There is this one thing, but it can wait till after the tournament." he said rejoining his group. Up on the stage, Rise walked up with a microphone.

"Hey there, fight fans. Are we ready for this years tournament? But before we get to the rules, lets go over the prizes. Prizes for today's tournament is...a free dinner at a restaurant of your choosing, a shopping spree at Junes Department Store. Just charge it to Yosuke Hanamura."

"Hey! I didn't approve of that. Now I have to win or else I'm going broke." Yosuke said in worry and anger.

"And lastly, the winner gets to spend the day with me, the world famous Risette. So let's get this thing started!"

The crowd then cheered as fireworks went off.


	3. Red Arena Part 1

We open up to red arena for the next phase of the tournament where all the fighters enter fully prepared and ready to win their fights.

"Okay, fight fans. Are we ready to begin our round fights for today?"

The crowd then cheered loudly as soon as she said this.

"Glad to hear it. I'm Rise Kujikawa, but you probably know me better as Risette. And now we began the first round of the red arena. Our first match up will be a battle of the girls. Let's welcome them now."

Then two girls began to walk up to the arena.

"In the red corner, we have the orange haired girl with the ability control weather with her PCT. She also loves oranges and money. Let's welcome from Cocoyashi Villaige in the pirate world, navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates, Cat Burgaler Nami!"

The crowd cheered as soon as she walked on the platform.

"And in the blue corner, we have the fair skinned beauty with her fan ready. She enjoys cooking even though its not really that good. We call it Mystery Food X. SHe is also the inheriter of the Amagi Inn. From lovely Inaba, The Unconquerable Snow Black and Healer for the Crusaders of Light, Yukiko Amagi!"

The crowd cheered loudly as soon as she was introduced.

"Now let the fight begin!"

The two then ran to each other as their weapons clashed.

"A fan? Is this all you can fight with?"

"So this is not enough for you? Well, I was saving this for later, but I can nows a good time." she said as a card appeared in front of her. She then destroyed it with her fan, causing a creature to appear behind her. It was human like with petal like feathers on its arms.

"My persona. Konohana Sakuya."

Nami just looked at the creature with fear as it looked down on her.

"Let's go! Agi!" she said as Sakuya gave an uppercut to the air that fired a fire ball at Nami. Nami dodged it just in time

"That thing is freaky. I just need to keep my distanse."

"That plan isn't going to work. Maharagidyne!"

Large firs pillars then erupted from the ground and began moving towards Nami. They then hit her causing burns.

"Damn. Should have known that wouldn't have worked." she said getitng up.

"Allow me to finish you. Final Attack: Full Bloom."

Sakuya then rushed in and slammed Nami into a wall while sending several petals out and attacking Nami.

"And that is that." Yukiko said walking away.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Nami said getting up which surprised Yukiko.

"What the? You shouldn't be standing."

"Now let's finish this up. Dark Cloud Tempo!" she said forming a small dark cloud. She then lunged at Yukiko. She then fired a lightning bolt from her PCT.

"Thunder Lance Tempo!"

Yukiko was then hit with the electrical bolt causing her to get electricuted. Sakuya then vanished as Yukiko fell to the ground in defeat.

"And the first match is over. Nami will be advancing to the next round."

The crowd cheered as Nami picked Up Yukiko and carried her off the arena.

"You were pretty good out there."Yukiko said to Nami.

"Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself. So, what exactly was that thing?"

"My persona. I'll explain them to you once we get inside."

"Okay. Our next match will be a fight of the leaders. We have the leader of the Crusaders of Light vs the leader of Heroes Call. Let's here it for Jexi and Danny.

The two then walked right inside the ring and the bell rang.

"Ultimate Color Fist!" he said delivering a color infused fist which Danny dodged.

"Nice try, Jex. But you aren't going to win today." as he returned the punch, but Jexi dodged.

"Oh yeah? Well it looks like you have something on your chest." he said.

"And what would that be?"he asked.

"Ultimate Color Palm Strike!" Jexi's then lunged his hand into Danny's chest and fired a beam of color energy, knocking Danny out of the ring and unconscious.

"My palm. Looks like my newest attack works like a charm."

"And Jexi wins the match. He moves on to the next round. Just wish it were more exciting. Next up, We have the dragon of the wind, Raimundo vs the Crusaders of Lights own Teddie."

As Jexi and Danny were removed from the arena, Raimundo and Teddie stepped into the ring. The bell then rung as Raimundo got close to Teddie.

"I'm going to knock the stuffing right out of you, bear."

Teddie just stood there silently as Raimundo delivered punch after punch till suddenly, Teddie exploded into confetti.

"What the?"

"Looks Like Raimundo fell for Teddie's Decoy self. An easy way to outsmart the opponent."

"Wait, if this one'sfake, where's the real one?"

"Right behind you. Wild Rush!"

Teddie then slashed through Raimundo causing him to fall.

"You are so sneaky and quick." he said passing out.

"Of course I am. That is how a bear should act."

"And after that sneaky little trick, Teddie wins and advances to the next round of the tournament. Next up, we have a cool ninja battle. It Yosuke Hanamura of the Crusaders of Light vs Yuffie of the Radient Garden Restoration Committee."

The two then walked into the ring with weapons ready to attack each other.

"You ready to be beaten by a girl?" Yuffie taunted.

"Hell, no. I'm going to take you down and save all of my cash." he said with determination.

The bell then rung as their weapons clashed with each other. Neither of them were giving an inch as they struggled to overpower the other.

"Why is this such a big deal to you?"

"If I lose all my chas, I'll be in debt for like 40, 50 years tops. And I'm saving up for a motorcycle so I can get a girlfriend."

"Tough toenails, pal. When I get that free shopping spree, I'm going to buy everything in the store and not use any of it just to mess with you." she said taunting him.

"That's it!" he said with anger as he overpowered the ninja star she held. Yosuke then ran up to her. "Cresent Slash." He then delivered an upward slash, defeating Yuffie.

"Okay. Yosuke gets to move on to the next round and is one step closer to saving his money."

to be continued, the next four fights.


	4. Red Arena Part 2

"Okay fight fans, lets go over our previous matches first. So far, advancing to the next round is Nami, navigator of the Straw Hats, Jexi, Leader of the Crusaders of LIght, Teddie, mascot of the Crusaders of light, and Yosuke, ninja of the Crusaders of Light. Now let's move on to the next match. Its boy genius Jimmy Neutron vs the Detective Prince and detective to the Crusaders of light, Naoto Shirogane."

The two walked up to the stage ready to fight.

"Fun fact, even though Naoto may look like a boy, he's actually a she."

The bell then rung as they each pulled out their weapons, but Naoto was too quick and fired her pistol, knocking the weapon in Jimmy's hand out of his hand. She then ran up to him with fast speed.

"Here we go. Double Fangs." she then delivered two kicks to Jimmy, knocking him out of the ring.

"Can't believe I lost to a girl."

"And Naoto wins it with a record breaking attack. Not that we expected less from the detective prince. Okay, next up. We have the mysterious swordsman and member of the Radiant Garden Restoration Comittee, Cloud vs local bad boy and devoted son and tailor for the Crusaders of Light, Kanji Tatsumi!"

The crowd cheered as these two powerhouses enter the stadium ready to take the other down. Cloud drew his sword in anticipation and Kanji beat his chair to the ground ready to beat Cloud with it.

"You ready for the ass beating of a life time, spike head?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, piercing face."

"Remember, you can buy Kanji's crafts from the gift shop located in both arenas."

The bell then rang as the two charged at each other. Clouds sword clashed with Kanji's chair as they went left and right.

"Your pretty good with that chair. You might prove more challenging than Sephiroth."

"I have no clue who that is, but I'm going to win this tournament and be the best for my Senpai."

Electricity then began to gather around Kanji.

"Here's an old favorite. What a Pain!" the electricity then shocked Cloud with lots of electricity.

"You can use electricity?"

"Hell yeah, I can." he said with determination.

"Cross-Slash!" Cloud said as he began to slash at Kanji, only for the strikes to be blocked by the chair.

"How about this? Omni-slash!" he said as he took flight into the air.

"You're going to regret that decision. Ass Whoopin' Tatsumi-Style!" he tossed the chair at the air borne Cloud, and it knocked him down to the ground. Kanji then grabbed his chair.

"Since we had fun, I'm gonna show you something powerful."

A card then appeared before Kanji and he shattered it with his chair. Then a large figure appeared behind him. A creature weilding a thunder bolt club and with a skeleton design on the body.

"My persona. Take-Mikazuchi. Now, Burn To a Crisp!" he said as he tossed Cloud into the air. Take-Mikazuchi then punched Cloud into the wall with a devestating hit. It then reeled back its fist revealing an electricuted Cloud flattened on the wall.

"Looks like Kanji has pulled out a devestating victory over Cloud, Kanji will move on to the next round. Okay, next up, we have the myserious Captain Justice vs the robotic teen XJ9 aka Jenny."

"Wait." said a person as he handed Rise a note.

"Hold it, folks. I'm just getting word that XJ9 has suffered a massive injury caused by short circuiting. This means that Captain Justice will be moving to the next round by default.

Back in the waiting area, Captain Justice was laughing to himself.

"Gee, I wonder how that would have happened?" he said innocently.

flashback

We see Captain Justice sneaking near XJ9's hotel room for the tournament. He then pulled out a wrench tinkered with the sprinkler system next to the room. He then heard the sprinklers going off inside the room. He grinned as he heard zapping.

"Who turned on the water? I'm going to short!" she said as electricity crackled and a metal thud was heard.

"Hehehe. Pete one you zero. I think I have enough time to sabotage one more. Hehehe."

end flashback.

"Okay, let's move on to the next match then. Next, we have the chef of the Straw Hat Pirates, Black Leg Sanji vs Raphael of TMNT."

The two then walked into the ring ready to fight. The bell then rang as Raphael charged at Sanji with his Sai. "I'm gonna slice that stupid eyebrow right off your face." he said. But before he could even touch him, Sanji blocked then both with a single foot.

"I think I'll make you into turtle soup. Let's start by tenderizing the meat. Collier Shoot!" he said as he delivered a kick to Raph's neck. He then jumped into the air and delivered a drop kick to his shoulder. "Epaule Shoot!" He then ran up to him and kicked him up and then jumped and delivered several smaller kicks. "Anti Manner Kick Course."

"Wow. That is some fancy footwork."

"Thanks. Now lets flambe the meat." he said as he began spinning causing his foot to ignite. "Diable Jambe." He then ran up to Raph and delivered a lose kick to the face. "Flambage Shot!" he then launched the turtle into the wall leaving him unconscious with his face burned.

"And that's it for Raph. Looks like Sanji moves on to the next round. And that fancy footwork just goes to show you if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen. And with that, over half of our battles have been decided. Another eight to go before the next round. Stay with us."

to be continued...


	5. Red Arena Part 3

We open back up to the red arena just in time for the next match.

"Hello again fight fans. Now before we begin the next match, let's review who's going to the next round. We have Nami and Sanji from the Straw Hat Pirates. Yosuke, Teddie, Kanji and Naoto from the Crusaders of Light. And we also have the mysterious Captain Justice. Now let's move on to the next round. Next, we have the magic user of the R.G.R.C, Aerith vs the alien princess, Starfire."

"Wait!" said a boy running in with a note.

"Whoops. Scratch that folks. Starfire has dropped out due to a very important matter involving some sort of pet. So Aerith wins by default. Strange, this is the second forfeit we've seen all day. What is going on?"

back in the wait room, Captain Justice watched as he chuckled.

"Yeah. What is going on indeed? Oh, that's right. I'm what's going on. I kidnapped her pet and paid those three losers to run it over with a steamroller."

meanwhile in the town, a steamroller was slowly driving to a tied up silk worm. And driving it were three familiar loser villains.

"So why are we doing this again?" Jack asked.

"Because we need this. If we can distract her, than Captain Justice can win the arena battles easily." Drakken answered.

"Yeah. Just glad we were able to get out of that window at the diner." Control Freak said.

Just then, he was hit in the head by a frying pan held by a familiar chef.

"Quite, Diney Dasher!"

"Why are you still here?" he asked.

"You still haven't paid for the breakfast. cheapskate!"

"Come on. Just put it on my tab."

"Uh, guys. There's someone standing in the road. Looks like a freak to me." Jack said.

They looked to see a tall figure. He had pink hair and held a staff. His face resembled that of a kabuki player's.

"Move out of the way, weirdo!" they shouted as he faced them.

"YOYO! How dare you try and run over this sweet and innocent creature!"

"Its a stupid, ugly bug! They live to be squished." Jack said.

"That is it. I will punish them for you, my dearly departed mother. YOYO! Hair Bind!"

His hair then grew long and grabbed the steam roller and lifted it up.

"Here is the finishing blow! Song of Spring Feeling!" he said as he aimed his staff into the front of the truck, sending it flying into the air. Starfire soon arrived after this. Kumadori then offered her the small worm.

"Silkie! That you ever so much, sir."

"Please. Refer to me by my name. Kumadori. Now if you will excuse me. I must be going." he said walking off toward the left which lead to the blue arena.

back in the arena...

"I guess we'll have to move onto the next match. Okay, our next match will be the archeiologist for the Straw Hats, Devil Child Nico Robin vs the dark and mysterious Raven. Let the match begin!"

As Raven was casting a spell, Robin folded her arms into an x.

"Seis Fleur."

Six arms then appeared on Raven. Two on her upper body, two on her legs and two on her neck. They then bended her body backwards.

"Clutch!"

Raven's back then cracked as she fell over in pain.

"And with a strange but powerful move, the winner is Nico Robin. Let's hear it for her folks."

The crowd then cheered as she walked off the stage.

"Okay. Next match will be Tak: SHaman to Heroes Call vs Chopper: Doctor of the StrawHat Pirates."

The two walked up to the stage with Chopper cowering a tiny bit but then maning up just in time. The bell then rung with Tak running in with his staff raised high in the air. Chopper then went into Heavy Point and grabbed the staff before it could hit him.

"Weren't you just tiny a minute ago?"

"Just part of my powers. Heavy Gong!"

He then punched Tak in the face, sending him flying into the wall. He then tossed the staff at him, which finished the fight.

"And with the power of transformation, Chopper has won his fight with Tak."

The crowd cheered as Chopper blushed and danced a little bit.

"Stupid jerks! I'm not happy because you are cheering for me."

"Okay. Our next match will be a battle of the cyborgs. We have Cyborg of the Titans vs the sipwright of the Strawhat Pirates, Cyborg Franky."

The two half human half robots then waked onto the stage ready to fight it out.

"Let the fight begin."

The two then ran at eachother anfd unleashed flurry after flurry of punches.

"You're pretty good for a guy who doesn't wear pants."

"Look who's calling the kettle black. You don't wear pants either."

"Don't have to. Robotic body, baby."

"Yeah. Well, I'm still gonna win. I'm running on full cola power and I am having a good week too. So I'm gonna to knock you out in two moves."

"I'd really like to see that happen."

"Okay. You asked for it." he said removing the skin on his hand. "Ultimate Hammer!"

He then punched cyborg across the arena right to the edge.

"Whew. A couple more feet and I would have been out." he said turning around to see Franky with his forearms ballooned up with a pipe pointing at cyborg.

"Let's go. Coup du Vent!"

Air then rushed out and knocked Cyborg right out of the arena and into the losers circle.

"What do you know? That really was in two moves. He is something."

"And with that, the match is over and Franky moves on to the next round."

Franky then did his traditional pose after the fight. "Super!"

"Okay folks. Only four more matches and this round will be in the history books."

Meanwhile at blue arena, people were starting to enter with Kumadori being one of them.

"Looks like they are just gathering the audience. Hopefully, I'll get to see him in action today. YOYO!" he said as he went inside.


	6. Red Arena Part 4

"Okay folks. Are you ready for the last for matches of this round?"

The crowd cheered furiously as soon as she had said this.

"Okay. Now our next match will be the Americal Dragon Jake vs the leader of the RGRC, Leon."

The two then walked up to the ring ready to give it their all.

"Now let the fight begin."

"Dragon up!" Jake then transformed into a red dragon ready to fight Leon. "Okay, homie. I'm gonna school you in the art of buttkicking." he said with his eyes closed. When he opened them up again, he saw Leon's sword pointed at them.

"Gun Blade Quick Draw. Burst Shot!"

A burst of fire then came out of the blade and sent Jake flying into the arena walls.

"Looks like Jake is the one getting schooled today. And Leon will be moving on to the next round of the tournament."

"You should really focus on keeping a silent tongue when in battle. Silence is what makes a warrior." Leon said walking away from the ring.

"Okay. Only three matches left. Next up, we have Kim Possible vs Tifa Lockheart in a fist to fist brawl to the finish."

The two then walked up to the ring and then rushed at eachother with kicks and punches. Meanwhile in the waiting rooms, Donatello was working on his computer and on the screen was a picture of Lib Cucor on it.

"Strange. No matter how much I search the world database, there is no data of any Lib Cucor. This is very strange. What's this? A video showing him? I better check this out." he said as he clicked on it. As he looked at the screen, he looked surprised at what he saw as he heard growling from it.

"This is incredible. If he really is in the tournament, then he's dangerous. I have to tell the officials before its too late."

"I don't think so, Chapapa!" said a voice.

The turtle turned around to see two figures. One was a tall man with bull horn like hair and the other was a round man with a zzipper for a mouth.

"How did you get in here? I didn't even hear the door open."

"We came through a door of our own." the horned man said.

"Now we're going to beat you up and smash that computer of yours. Chapapa! Solid Beast!" the round man said as he gave Donatello a punch to the stomach causing him to cough up blood.

"Now for an Owl Thrashing!" he said giving him rapid punches.

The horned man then walked up to the computer and jumped up and kicked a wave of energy into it. "Tempest Kick."

The computer then broke into pieces after that. Back in the arena, the battle was then decided with Tifa as the winner and heading to the next round.

"Okay. Next up is the wizard Merlin vs Donatello."

As soon as Merlin arrived to the stadium, he felt something was not right. He then saw Donatello fly out of the other side and land on the arena bloodied and beaten.

"What is this? Donatello has arrived to the stadium, but he's already bloodied and beaten. Who could have done this to him? I guess this means Merlin moves on to the next round without even having to fight."

"Strange. What could have done this to him?" Merlin asked in concern. He picked the turtle up and dragged him back into the wait area.

"Okay. Time for the final match of the round. We have Clay vs Stitch. Let the fight begin."

The two then walked into the ring ready to fight. Stitch then walked up to Clay and stuck out his paw.

"Looks like Stitch wants to start things off with a handshake."

"Well, put her there little fella."

They each grabbed the others hand. Then Stitch smiled as he lifted Clay up into the air and tossed him out of the arena.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he flew through the air.

"Looks like that was a quick victory. Looks like Stitch has won the last match of the round. Please sit tight as we prepare the matchups for the next round."

The crowd cheered with excitement as they waited for the next round to begin.

meanwhile at Blue arena, the two people from before were approaching a wall.

"I wish we could have killed that turtle guy. Chapapa."

"Killing him with bring attention to us. Besides, I wish to watch the blue arena matches." he said touching a section of the wall. It then became a door after his touch. The two then walked inside after that.


	7. Red Arena Part 5

In the waiting room, the remaining fighters were waiting for the next round to begin.

"Can't believe we how easy it was for us to last to the next round. I would have figured the reindeer be taken out first." Franky said.

"Shut up! I'm plenty tough!" Chopper shouted as he treated Nami's wounds from her fight with Yukiko.

"It wasn't easy for me. You weren't fighting that creature. What did she call it?" Nami said.

"A persona. I've been learning about them after your match with Miss Amagi. From what I have learned, a persona is a manifestation of a person's personality. They are used to face incredible hardships, like fighting. They seem to come from creatures called Shadows."

"So what's a Shadow?" Sanji asked.

"A Shadow is the all the dark and scary stuff a person keeps inside of themselves. Its what they don't want to admit. Everyone on every world has one." Teddie said walking up to the group. "If you accept the shadow, it will change and become a persona. If you reject it, it will either kill or attack you." Teddie said walking up to the group.

"I guess every member of the Crusaders uses a Persona, huh?" Franky said.

"Everyone except Jexi. He just uses that fighting style of his. Anyway, I look forward to crushing you guys. Well, except for Nami-chan and Robin-chan." he said as he got close to the girls.

"How flattering. Thank you, Mr. Bear."

"Please, call me Teddie. You know, I might try and score with you girls."

"Hell no! The only one who will be doing any scoring will be me!" Sanji shouted.

"Okay, folks. We are now ready to begin the next round of fights. Our first match will another good old fashioned leader vs leader as we have Jexi fight against Leon."

The two then walked up into the ring ready to give a good fight. The bell then rang as Leon rushed at Jexi.

"Gun Blade Burst Assault!"

Jexi then dodged the bullets that were fired one by one.

"Sorry, but you gotta do better than that. Ultimate Color Kick!" he shouted as he kicked the blade away from Leon. He then delivered another one to Leon, knocking him out of the ring.

"Looks like Jexi pulls of another quick victory. Not surprising, considering his amazing speed and power. He will move on the the next round. Okay, the next match will be a battle of the cuties. We have from the cold island of Drum Island, Cotton Candy Lover Tony Tony CHopper, doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates. And his oppenent will be the adorable little bear and the mascot for Junes and the Crusaders, we present the Beast in Heat, Teddie."

The two then walked into the ring with the bell dinging. But as Chopper got close to Teddie, he was standing completely still.

"What the? He's not doing anything. Wait, maybe he replaced himself with another of those doubles." Chopper said as he looked around.

"I gotta pee." Teddie finally said with most of the audience doing a face fault along with Chopper.

"You stood still just to say that?" Chopper shouted.

"Hey! There is no need to shout. Now let's get on with the match."

"Don't you need to use the bathroom?"

"I can hold it for until I take care of you. Teddie Screw!" He then spun around as he came toward Chopper, but Chopper jumped out of the way just in time. Chopper then grabbed a rumble ball and ate it.

"Rumble! Let's go! Jumping Point!"

Chopper then transformed and jumped away from Teddie.

"Dang it. I can't jump that high, but I know something that can."

A tarot card then appeared before Teddie, he then broke it with his claws. Then appeared a large round creature weilding a large missile.

"My persona! Kintoki-Douji! Let's go with a Tomahawk Missile!"

The creature then threw the missile at Chopper. Chopper looked scared and quickly went into Guard Point, but it did not defend well against the missile.

"Let's give him a whole barrage!"

Missile after missile came towards Chopper, each one dealing a deadly blow.

"Let's keep the fun going with Circus Bear!" He then jumped onto the round creature and began to roll over Chopper with great speed.

"Looks like Teddie isn't giving an inch when dealing with that little reindeer."

"Now time for a fireworks show! Let's go!" he said as he picked up Chopper and tossed him into Kintoki Douji.

"Let's go! Kamui Kablooey!"

The creature then rocketed off into the air and soon exploded with a firework in the shape of Teddie's face.

"Looks like I'm getting my date with Rise-chan after all." he said as he began to trot off. Just then, a voice shouted to him.

"Stupid Bear!"

Teddie looked up to see a charred Chopper flying down in Arm Point.

"He survived my finishing move! No way!"

"You are going down, you stupid bear!" he said as he pulled his arms back.

"Oh no!"

"Cloven..."

"No way! I was so close to having a date with Rise-Chan!"

"...Michelli!"

He then delivered multiple attacks on the small bear, each more powerful than the last. This then sent Teddie flying away from the arena with him knocked out.

"Wow! Amazing. Looks like the winner is Tony Tony Chopper. I feel sorry for poor little Teddie though. Oh well. Onto our next match, we have Nami the navigator vs Yosuke. Let's see how this plays out."

The two then walked into the ring ready to fight. The bell then rang and Yosuke made the first move. His Kunai then clashed with Nami's Perfect Clima Tact.

"That was a little aggressive. Why the aggression?"

"You kidding? I got my cash on the line here. I'm saving up for a motorcycle and you aren't getting in the way of that. Now get lost!" he said breaking through and slashing Nami. She then fell to the ground in a massive defeat.

"You mess with me, you're gonna get yourself burned to a crisp, or in this case, slashed down to the ground." he said walking off the arena.

Back in the waiting room...

"That bastard! How dare he do that to Nami-swan. He needs to pay for what he has done. I'll get him in the next round."

"Okay folks. Our next match will be Captain Justice vs Stitch."

"Wait!"

"Oh! I'm just getting word that Stitch cannot make it today. Apparently, he is missing and no one has seen him, but have seen a strange trail of coffee cake in the wait room.

meanwhile in the city, Stitch was following a coffee cake suspended on a fishing line with some masked henchmen leading the poor Stitch away.

Back in the arena...

"Looks like Captain Justice wins by default yet again. So, we are halfway through the matches, who will win the next four? You'll just have to wait and see."

Meanwhile in the city, Teddie was seen crashing down in front of a woman with blonde hair.

"What a poor little bear."

"Ow! My beary poor head. Guess the reindeer was too much for poor Teddie. Guess I could head to blue arena and cheer on Sensei and Chie-chan."

"Say, would happen to know the way to blue arena?" she said to Teddie as he got hearts in his eyes.

"Of course. Anything for a lady like you. What's your name, miss?"

"Its Kalifa."

"Okay. Just follow me, Kali-chan." he said as he skipped with Kalifa following him to blue arena.

"Stupid and cute. My favorite combination." she said smiling.


	8. Red Arena Part 6

"Okay, fight fans. Now it is time for the second half of the round? I know I am. OKay. Our next match will be our cyborg who hails all the way from Water 7, Franky!"

The crowd cheered as Franky walked into the ring.

"And his opponent will be the legendary tough guy of Inaba who would thrash an entire biker gang just to give his mother a goods night sleep, which he has, please welcome the Blood CUrdling Beefcake Emperor, Kanji Tatsumi!"

The crowd cheered loudly as he walked into the ring with his chair held up high.

"Let the fight begin!"

"Okay! Weapons Left!"

He fired a shot at Kanji, but it was easily deflected by his chair.

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that!"

"Okay. Fine. How about Beans Left instead?"

He fired only o have the bullets fall to the floor.

"What the? Crap! I'm all out of cola!"

"What's the matter? Run out of gas or something? Good!"

"Dang it! Looks like I'm done for. May as well try and fight back." he said prepping his fists.

"Here we go." he said leaping into the air with the chair.

"Franky..."

"Cruel..."

The two got closer and closer to each other.

"Boxing!"

"Attack!"

The attacks then collided causing the both of them to cancel out and fall to the ground. Kanji then got up and went to Franky and grabbed by the shirt collar.

"I like your guts. Even powerless, you went after me. For that, I'm gonna send you out like a man. The Man Series: Fire Fist!" He said as his fist went into flames as he punched Franky into the wall.

"Looks like Kanji ended this fight with a fiery finale. Looks like Kanji is heading to the next round. Next up, we have Sanji vs Merlin."

Kanji then left carrying Franky on his shoulder with Merlin and Sanji walking onto the ring.

"Okay my boy. Just because I'm old, don't be afraid to give it your all."

The bell then rang with Sanji running towards Merlin.

"Slice Shoot!" he said kicking the wand out of Merlin's hand.

"Oh dear. I didn't it by that much."

He then backed away and in cartwheeling with his legs hitting Merlin under the chin and out of the ring. "Bouquetiere Shot!"

"Wow! Sanji is on fire. He literally knocked Merlin out of the ring. Looks like Sanji gets to move onward to the next round.

"I will do whatever it takes to avenge my Nami swan." he said walking off.

"And we recently got a note saying that Aerith has dropped out of the tournament for special reasons, so Tifa will be moving on to the next round by default. Okay, now it is time for the last match of the round. Let's hear it for the woman from the destroyed island of Ohara, Devil Child Nico Robin! ANd her opponent will be the girl detective, better known as the Detective Prince, The 2000 IQ Killjoy Detective, Naoto Shirogane! Looks like it will be a fight of the brains. And let's get this match underway."

The two walked into the ring with the bell ringing. Naoto then grabbed her guns and began to fire. Robin moved out of the way just in time.

"Seis Fleur!" she said as six arms appeared on Naoto.

"I was hoping you would do that."

A tarot card then appeared infront of Naoto and she aimed her gun at it. She fired and a creature appeared. It was small with a blue helmet with yellow eyebrows on it. It held a small laser sword and had kite like wings on its.

"My persona. Sukuna-Hikona! Attack. Sonic Slash!"

The creature went at sonic speeds and slashed the arms on Naoto while at the same time, hurting RObin.

"My persona may be small, but it is extremely fast and ready to defend me. Now let's go! Hamaon!"

The creature then carved a circle into the ground, causing an eruption of light to burst forth, hurting Robin. Naoto then walked up to Robin with her gun pointed at her.

"Looks like I win."

"Not yet. Ocho Fleur!"

Eight arms then appeared all over Naoto.

"Clutch!"

The arms then squeezed Naoto tightly causing her to drop her guns.

"I submit. Althought this is humiliating."

"Looks like Naoto has been defeated and taken down. Nico Robin will move on to the next round. And that wraps up this round. We now approach the final round of the red arena. Where we will decide our four finalists that will head to gold arena, where the last of the tournament will take place. See you later."

Meanwhile in a distant location, three figures watched. One was a man with a long square nose, the other was a man with a mustache like a chinese's man and the third was a pidgeon with a tie.

"Looks like red arena is wrapping up." the long nosed guy said.

"Yeah. You know who I like out of that group? That Kanji guy. Kinda reminds me of me when I was young."

"Too bad he's not a dumb dog like you."

"Hey! Watch it giraffe boy!"

"Let's just head over to blue arena. The others are probably waiting for us."

The two then got up with the pidgeon riding on the long nosed man's shoulder as they headed for blue arena.


	9. Red Arena Part 7

"Okay fight fans! Now it is time for the final round of red arena! Now remember, our four finalists here will move onward to gold arena for the final fights. Now, our first match will be Captain Justice vs Jexi the Hunter."

Captain Justice then walked out but with no Jexi in sight.

"No Jexi? Well I guess I have no choice but to reward the fight to..."

"Hold it right there!" said a familiar voice.

They all turned to see Jexi running out of the gate just in time to deal with the Captain.

"Oh crap! How did he get out of the trap I set? This guy isn't a normal human being."

"Sorry I'm late. The door in the wait room was jammed, but I broke it down. Now, how about a little fun, Captain Justice?"

"Okay." he said nervously putting his fists up. "Why did I choose to leave all my weapons behind."

The bell then rang with Jexi casually walking up to Captain Justice. "You're the one sabotaging random contestants."

"Dang it! He figured me out."

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. You are the only one who hasn't even fought once. Its time you went." he said grabbing Captain Justice. He then began to spin him round and round.

"Ultimate Color Catapult!" he said launching Captain Justice far away from the arena, make that the world entirely.

"Wow! Looks like Jexi is off to a good start. He will be moving on to the gold arena. Okay, next up is Nico Robin vs Tifa Lockheart."

The two then walked into the ring ready for the fight. The bell then rang with Tifa running in for a punch.

"You are going down!"

"Seis Fleur."

Six arms then sprouted onto Tifa's body.

"Slap."

The hands then slapped Tifa's body with such vigorosity.

"Twist."

Tifa's body was then twisted around by the hands.

"Clutch."

They then pulled her back till her back broke.

"Wow! Looks like Tifa will need to see a doctor to fix that back up. Nico Robin is heading to the finals. Now let's welcome our next pair of fighters. Its Tony Tony Chopper vs Kanji Tatsumi."

The two then walked into the ring. While Chopper looked ready to fight, Kanji was a bit torn between.

"Damn. I'm fighting the reindeer? But I don't wanna fight him. He's so cute."

"Why is this weirdo looking at me like that? Its really creeping me out."

The bell then rang with neither of them making a move.

"I don't want to fight him. He's just too cute and defenseless. But if I don't beat him, I won't move on with Senpai and the others. Wait! I have it! I may not want to fight him, but its never said my persona can't fight him."

The tarot card then appeared before him as he smashed it with his chair. Soon, Take-Mikazuchi appeared before everyone.

"He's summoning that thing already?" Chopper yelled in surprise.

"Let's go! Mazio!"

The creature then stuck its bolt into the ground and broke, causing lightning to come down and electricute poor Chopper.

"Wow. Talk about an extreme shock. Looks like Kanji moves on to the finals. Now for the final match of the red arena block. We have the fiery chef from the Baratie restaurant, Black Leg Sanji vs the heir of Junes Captain Ressentiment Yosuke Hanamura!"

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Nami swan."

"Look, I just want to win so I can save my cash and credit."

The bell then rang as the two ran to eachother. Sanji's kicks kept colliding with Yosuke's Kunai.

"Man, this guy is tough. Looks like I'll need some extra help."

A tarot card then appeared before Yosuke and he slashed it and a creature appeared behind him. It wore a red scarf and held stars in its hands. It was dressed like a ninja superhero.

"Let's do it, Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya then threw its stars at Sanji, which he cancelled out with his kicks.

"Damn. He's really going all out."

"Okay, Jiraiya! Tentarafoo!"

Jiraiya then created wind from its hands and surrounded Yosuke with it while Yosuke was spinning, causing a tornado. It then went to Sanji, slashing him up fierce.

"Damn it!"

"Okay. I think its time I ended this. Brave Blade!"

Jiraiya then became a large tornado and went to Sanji and blew him upward. Yosuke then jumped and slashed him up with his kunai. Yosuke then landed on the ground after Sanji fell back into the tornado. Yosuke was about to leave thinking he had finished off Sanji, till he heard flames behind him. He turned to see the tornado quickly vanishing revealing Sanji with his foot on fire.

"Diable Jambe!"

He then jumped and came back down.

"Venision Shoot!"

He then delivered a barrage of kicks all over Yosuke's body.

"Damn it! He's stronger than I thought. Looks like my financial life is ruined." he said as he was kicked out of the ring.

"Oh. Looks like Yosuke senpai got his just desserts after all. And the final person moving on to gold arena is Sanji! And with that, red arena is over and we have out four fighters. I'll see you guys when I'm announcing with Khan Mathis at Gold Arena. This has been Rise Kujikawa aka Risette reporting. Bye now!"

And with that, the fighters left the arena and started to head to blue arena.

"Way to go Kanji. You too, Jexi." Rise said as she walked next to the team.

"Thanks. Let's just hope Yu and Chie are doing just as good as us." Yosuke said limping next to them.

As they walked, Kanji noticed the Strawhats heading in the same direction.

"Hold it you guys. I gotta do something for a minute." he said walking away and over to them. "Yo. How goes it?"

"What do you want?" Nami asked.

Kanji then looked away for a moment and then dug through his pockets till he took out nine dolls that looked like the StrawHats.

"Here. I made these during the breaks. I saw your crew and I though you might like these dolls. You know, as a sign of friendship."

"I love it!" Chopper said hugging his.

"Thanks. It means a lot." he said lightly smiling. "Before I met my pals, I would always get these dirty looks about this hobby. I would always be this tough guy who pushed people away."

"Don't let anyone make you feel that way, Kanji bro." Franky said. "Always respect every part of you. So says Super Franky and little super Franky."

"Thanks. Could you guys make sure the last four get to them?"

"Not a problem." Sanji said.

"Thanks. Guess I'll see you at the finals, Sanji-Senpai." he said walking off as they all headed to blue arena.


	10. Gold Arena Fight 1, Luffy vs Robin

The crowds cheered as the last part of the tournament began to go underway in gold arena.

"Hello fight fans everywhere. Welcome to the finals of this grand tournament. I am Khan Martin."

"And I'm your other host, Rise Kujikawa. Here in this grand golden stadium, we welcom out eight finalists from arena's red and blue. We have Black leg Sanji, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy, Blast Nova, the ruthless killer Rob Lucci, The Blood Curdling Beef Cake Emporor Kanji Tatsumi, Devil Child Nico Robin and Jexi the Hunter."

"Let's start off with two matches just to add a little excitement to this final arena. The first match will be Monkey D. Luffy vs Nico Robin. A fight between crewmates. I wonder how this will turn out."

Soon, Luffy and Robin were walking next to each other as they approached the stadium.

"Now remember Robin, just because we're crewmates doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. So don't go easy on me either."

"I wouldn't epect any less from my captain. I'm just more worried about Jexi. He's going up against Lucci."

"Jexi can handle that pidgeon guy no problem. Because he can fly and fight."

"It'll take more than that."

The two then got into the ring ready to fight. The bell then rang.

"Okay. Gomu-Gomu no-

"Dos Fleur."

Two hands then appeared on ground and kept Luffy to the ground. Then two more came between Luffy's crotch.

"Oh no!"

"Grab!" she said as she closed her hands. Luffy then felt pain as the hands grabbed his private area.

"Oh! Looks like Luffy is in the most painful agony any man would hate. A grab in the crotch. Good thing I'm safe from that up here."

"Oh no! I think I see a couple of hands on your legs, Khan!"

"Ah!" he shouted as he got off and ran around the sky box.

"Gotcha! Just wanted to see how you would react from that. But Luffy really is in intense pain."

"Ow! Robin! Why did you have to start off with a strong hit? I still want to be a man."

"Sorry, but you did ask me not to hold anything back."

"You could have held this back for me."

"Just having a little fun with you, captain. Plus, you have to be alert in the battlefield. I learned that the hard way." she said giggling a little.

The hands soon disappeared and Luffy got back to fighting form after that bit of damage.

"Oh right! Now I can fight again! Now Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!"

His punch rocketed across the stadium, until Robin stopped it by creating twenty arms on the ground and grabbed it. They then lifted the long arm up and slammed it on the other side, sending Luffy there as well. Soon she stopped this attack and lifted up a small white cloth.

"A white piece of cloth. Looks like Nico Robin is surrendering the fight to Monkey D. Luffy. Which means he is moving on to the semifinals."

The crowd then gasped as soon as this was heard. Robin then went over to Luffy and picked him up onto his feet.

"Why did you surrender? You had me in the palm of your hands."

"To be honest, I didn't really care about winning. I just wanted to practice my abilities. I hope you win this, my captain. And here's something for you." she said giving him a doll that looked like him.

"Where did you get this thing?"

"Its from Kanji. He asked us to give it to you. As a token of friendship from him to all of us." she said smiling.

The two then walked back into the wait area. Meanwhile in the medical bay, the crusaders minus Rise were surrounding the two injured.

"Sensei. Chie-chan." Teddie said with tears in his eyes.

"The doctors said they didn't take too much damage, but they said they were lucky to be alive." Naoto said.

"I'll be healing them both, but it will take some time." Yukiko said.

"Big Bro!" said a voice.

The group then saw a young girl run to to Yu's bed along with a middle aged man.

"Nanako-chan. Dojima-san. What are you guys doing here?" Yosuke asked in surprise.

"I heard about what happened to my nephew, so I came down here as fast as I could."

"Big Bro! Please be okay." Nanako said holding Yu's hand.

"He'll be fine, little one. Just don't worry about it. I'll make sure he'll be avenged. Dojima, did you bring the entire police force with you?"

"Yes. We plan to arrest either Lucci or Nova as soon as they are defeated."

"Then arrest Nova then. Lucci will be gone by the time the match is over."

"Why would he be gone?"

"Because I'm going to send him flying. But he does have accomplices in the arena. Try to weed them out and arrest them as well. Lucci, I will make you pay for what you did to the fighters, heroes and my friends." he said walking off.

"Jexi." Teddie said.

"It'll be okay, Teddie. Jexi can handle this. After all, if he was able to survive the lanes between and those other worlds, he can survive an assasin. After all, Jexi has one thing going for him. His strong heart." Yosuke said comforting Teddie.

"He's going to kick that bastard's ass." Kanji said pounding his fists.


	11. Match of Excitement! Jexi vs Lucci!

"Okay fight fans. Are you ready for the second fight of the Gold Arena?" Rise asked.

The crowd cheered loudly as soon as this was said.

"Good. Cause this match is bound to be epic. Its a fight between two very strong fighters. We have Jexi the Hunter, leader of the Crusaders of Light vs Rob Lucci, leader of CP9." Khan said with excitement.

The two then went into the ring and gave each other death stares of death.

"So you are the leader of these so called crusaders? You should provide some form of challange to me."

"You hurt my friends and the other heroes and fighters. I'll see to it you do not make it to the next round."

"I'll make sure you lay dead on the field. All in the name of Dark Justice."

"What exactly is this Dark Justice of yours?"

"Its killing off any kind of criminal, weakling and traitor I can find."

"Now I get it. You are nothing but a corrupt fighter who's using his powers to do as he pleases. Well, I will not stand here and let you do this. We'll talk it out with our fists instead. So get ready."

The bell then rang as the two ran for each other.

"Shigan Oren!"

"Ultimate Color Gun!"

The finger guns then collided causing them both to cancel out.

"Interesting. Your fighting style is quite interesting. What did you call it again? Ultimate Color Fighting? This should prove to be entertainment. Looks like I'll have to go all out for this one."

His body then began to change all over. Fur grew all over his body as his hands became claws. A tail grew out as spots appeared all over his body. He then grew bigger in muscle mass as his face became more cat like. Soon, he was a full out leopard man.

"You're one of those devil fruit eaters. Just like Luffy is.

"Correct. I ate the Zoan Neko-Neko no mi, Model: Leopard. You are used to fighting a man, but can you handle a carnivourous beast?"

"I don't care if your a carnivorous beast or even a god, you still hurt innocent people and you need to pay." he said running towards him. "Ultimate Color Fist!"

The fist then hit Lucci in the chest, but it did not even phase him.

"Was that suppose to hurt? You attack is as weak as you. Let's me show you something even more deadly. Tobu Shigan Hibachi!"

He then flicked out a fire ball as Jexi and hit him square in the chest.

"Ah! Hot, hot, hot!" said putting the fire out.

"Now, let's end this before it drags out any longer. Behold my new power of darkness. Tobu Shigan of Darkness!"

He then flicked out several balls of darkness that chased after Jexi all throughout the stadium. Jexi was able to avoid them all, but just barely.

"Dang it! I can't win if I keep running. But his attacks are deadly. I need to get close to him and get an advantage. I have an attack that can purge him of all the darkness, but for it to work, I need to get close and touch him. Looks like I'll have to take a risk."

Jexi then ran towards Lucci with one arm pulled back.

"Ultimate Color..."

But Jexi was soon grabbed by Lucci's tail and constricted.

"You are really starting to become an annoyance. Allow me to show you a secret technique of Rokushiki."

He then pointed his two clawed fists at Jexi.

"Rokuogan!"

A powerful shockwave then went through Jexi causing him to cough up blood. The shockwave also continued to hit the stadium wall. He then unwrapped his tail and allowed Jexi to drop to the ground. The crowd gasped as they saw their hero bleeding and beaten down. Lucci then began to walk away from the body.

"Is this really how it ends for me? No, it can't be. What's going to happen to the others if I fall here and now. I have to get up. Wait! I'm damaged enough to enter that mode. Guess now is as good a time as any to use it on him. Let's go! Grand Mode!"

A large burst of colorful aura then erupted from Jexi's body as he got back up.

"Oh! Looks like Jexi has entered Grand Mode!"

"Is that an important thing, Rise?"

"All I can say is that Lucci is in for ferocious beat down." Go get him, Jexi!"

"Just because you enter some sort of state does not mean you can beat me."

Jexi then ran up to Lucci as a super fast speed.

"Ultimate Color Grand Fist!"

The fist then pushed Lucci back to the walls of the stadium much to his surprise. Lucci then retailiated with a Rankyaku, but Jexi dodged it. They each began to counter the others attacks with shigans and fists. Lucci then tried to hurt Jexi with another Rokuogan, but Jexi disappeared and reappeared behind him, grabbed his tail and slammed him into the ground.

"Ultimate Color Stamper!"

He then stamped his foot down on Lucci's chest causing him to feel pain.

"Now is as good a time as any."

He then placed his hand on Lucci's chest.

"Ultimate Color Grand Purification."

A burst of light then went into Lucci and expunged a large amount of darkness from him. The darkness then faded away into nothing. Lucci then got up ready to attack.

"Tobu Shigan of Darkness!" he said. But when hi flicked his fingers, nothing came out.

"What? What did you do to me?"

"I purged you of all your darkness. You can never use it again, nor will you ever get it back. At least for 2 years anyway."

"2 years?! Not a problem. I still have my Rokushiki."

Jexi then ran up to him.

"Ultimate Color Grand Fist."

The fist then sent Lucci sliding to the edge of the ring. He then got his footing back only to see Jexi ready to unleash a finishing attack.

Music playing: One Piece Pirate Warriors Track 37

"Ultimate Color..."

"Tekkai!"

But it was too late as the fists were already punching Lucci.

"Grand Barrage!"

The fists kept hitting Lucci leaving him no time to rest. And with one final punch, it sent Lucci through the stadium wall and knocking him unconscious and falling to the floor.

"This is unbelieveable folks. But Jexi the Hunter just defeated Rob Lucci. Jexi will move on to the semifinal round with Luffy." Khan said with excitement.

Jexi then walked up to the unconscious Lucci and grabbed him by the tail. Then he began to spin around and around.

"I never want to see your face here on Earth IV ever again. Ultimate Color Grand Hammer Throw!"

Lucci was then sent flying into the sky and was soon out of Earth IV as he knew it. Jexi then walked back into the wait area to recover. Leaving all the defeated opponents and audience cheering for him as he left.

"Just hope the others can defeat Nova. And Kanji, I hope you make it to the next round." he said with a smile.


	12. The three way fight and the Alliance

Back in the wait area, Jexi was congradulating Kanji on his most recent victory against Sanji.

"That was some excellent fighting out there, Kanji. You really showed that chef who's the boss."

"Thanks. I can't believe you and I are in the finals. Even if I lose today, I'm gonna go out there and make my ma proud. I mean she's been watching me fight out there from the stands at this point, she deserves to see her son do his best."

"I love that attitude of yours, Kanji. That is why during the big mission, you'll be one of the people I take along. I'm also taking Yosuke, Teddie and Naoto along with me. Yukiko and Rise will remain here to keep the town safe and to watch over Yu and Chie."

"Sounds cool, but you still haven't told me what this mission even is. None of us."

"Don't worry. I'll tell you guys after the tournament." he said as they both left the wait room and entered the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Now is the moment we have all be waiting for! Now we begin the final round. Here we have our three fighters competing for third, second and first place. We have from the Crusaders of Light Jexi the Hunter and Kanji Tatsumi. And from the StrawHat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy!"

"So let's just have a great final round and may the better man win."

The bell then rang and the three then began to rush at each other.

"Ultimate Color Fist!"

"Cruel Attack!"

"Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!"

The three attacks collided and cancelled eachother out in a flash.

"Okay then. Let's end this quickly Straw Hat. Ultimate Color Barrage!"

"Gomu-Gomu no Gatling!"

"Can I at least get an attack in please?" Kanji said as he was suddenly blindsided by both attacks.

"Oh crap. Kanji!"

They both stopped their attacks only for Kanji to fall onto the ground completely defeated.

"And it looks as though Kanji is out of the running which lands him in third place. He will recieve a small cash prize of 500 dollars and a sewing kit and machine." Khan said.

"At least his prize is tasteful. So sorry about the punching Kanji. I was just so focused on Luffy."

"Its okay, Jexi. I'm gonna be okay. I've taken heavier hits than that."

"That's what I like to hear. Now, how about I win this match?"

"Sounds good Jexi." he said as Jexi placed him on the bench and walked back to the stadium.

"And with that, we are left with two fighters. Jexi the Hunter, Leader of the Crusaders of Light and Monkey D. Luffy, Leader of the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Okay, Luffy. We have been friends when this started, but now we are opponents. I don't want you to hold anything back. I promise not to do the same."

"Got it! We'll still be friends after this, right?"

"Of course. Now let's go!"

The two then ran towards each other with each of their fists colliding wtih one another. This continued for quite a while until they both jumped back breathing heavily.

"Looks like we're each at our limit." Jexi said.

"Ready to take it to the next level?" Luffy asked.

"You just read my mind."

Luffy then went into his blood pump pose.

"Gear Second!"

"Grand Mode!"

Luffy then turned a bright red as steamed came from his body as Jexi's colorful Aura flared out and surrounded him.

"Gomu-Gomu no-"

"Ultimate Color-"

"Jet Bazooka!"

"Grand Cannon!"

The two attacks then collided with each other once again. The two then delivered rapid blows to one another, each of them taking an extreme amount of damage.

"Looks like Jexi and Luffy are both equally matched. No telling who's going to walk away from this the winner."

"Give it up, Straw Hat. I'm gonna win this."

"No! I am! I'm taking this fight to my ultimate level."

He then dispersed the steam and bit down on his thumb.

"Gear Third!"

His hand then grew larger as he blew into it.

"Hone Fuusen!"

"That move huh? Well, I have something that can counter that easily."

He then began to manipulate the aura around him and guided it towards his left arm. The aura continued to pile on and on until it was as large as Luffy's arm.

"Behold! My newest mode: Colossus Mode!"

They each pulled their large fists back and then launched them.

"Gomu-Gomu no Gigant Pistol!"

"Ultimate Color Colossus Fist!"

The two fists collided as each of them were not giving an inch in the fight.

"You challenge me every step of the way." Jexi said

"You even push me to my limits." Luffy said

"But no matter how strong you are." Jexi said.

"I will become King of the Pirates!"

"I will become the Universe's Greatest Hero!"

Soon after some struggling, Luffy's fist shattered Jexi's fist into bits and barreled straight towards him. Jexi just smiled as he knew he couldn't win the fight.

"Congrats Straw Hat Luffy. Looks like you're the winner. I couldn't have picked a better opponent." he said with open arms. The fist then slammed him into the ground as Luffy deflated and shrunk.

"Well, folks. Looks like we finally have our winner for the year. Our new champion is Straw Hat Luffy of the Straw Hat Pirates!"

The crowd cheered as Luffy took in all the applause.

"As for Jexi, he wins 10 thousand dollars and a silver trophy."

Jexi then got up to shake hands with a now regrown Luffy.

"Luffy, you were awesome out there. In fact, how about my team and your team get together and have some dinner? I know this great restaurant." he said as the two walked off the stage. The two groups were soon in a chinese style restaurant known as Chinese Diner Aiya. The group was enjoying the food, including Chie, Yu and Zoro who were back on their feet.

"This place is so cool!" Luffy said out loud.

The owner then came up to him with a large bowl filled with meat.

"Behold. The Mega Beef Bowl. I normally make this for rainy days, but I make it anytime Champion Luffy comes in." he says placing it in front of him.

"Thanks chinese guy." he said as he was already eating away at it.

"So Luffy. I think its time we talked about that favor from earlier."

"I remember. We did offer you a favor. So, what exactly is it?" Nami asked.

"You guys have heard of Dream's Core, right? They're the group that controls the Dream Eaters. Anyway, I want to take down all the evil groups, but I want to start small first. So we're taking out a small division of Dream's Core. They are known as the Tech Master Triad. Each of them as an expertise in technology. The Nanonic Researcher, Van Kleiss. The Malicious Virus, Xana. And the Robotic Conqueror, Megatron. They each control the Dream Machines that allow Dream Eaters to roam free in the realm of light. If they all get destroyed, the Dream Eaters have no choice but to return to the Realm of Sleep. That is where you guys come in. I know you want to beat these groups as well. So here's the deal, Me, Kanji, Teddie, Yosuke and Naoto will travel with you for a while to each of the three worlds they are on and defeat them. So, what do you say, Luffy? Will you help me?"

Luffy soon finished the bowl and then shook Jexi's hand.

"Of course. The more the merrier. As long as I get to kick their asses."

"Perfect. And you don't mind me bringing four of my friend along?"

"Nope. They're pretty fun."

"Perfect. Then we have an alliance then. The StrawHat Crusader Alliance is now in play. So, first thing tomorrow, we leave this world and head to our first target, Van Kleiss."

The two then smiled as the group celebrated their new alliance.


	13. Info about the First World

We open up to the Thousand Sunny where we see the group inside the kitchen enjoying a nice breakfast for its was morning and had only been a day since they left.

"Luffy, this ship of yours is amazing. Its almost as if you could hold a whole army on this thing." Jexi said chowing down on the food.

"Shishishi, thanks."

"This ship is impressive. I really enjoyed taking advantage of the ship's library. Nami, RObin, I would like to thank you for letting me sleep with you." Naoto said as she drank some tea.

"Of course, Naoto. We couldn't let you sleep with the boys, especially some of the perverts." Nami said glaring at Sanji and Brook.

"By the way, Miss Naoto. Would you allow me to-"

Naoto then began to pull out her gun much to Brook's fear.

"Pour you some more tea?"

"No thank you, Brook. I'm fine."

"Say, Usopp, you finished those things I asked you about?" Yosuke said asking Usopp.

"Yep. I got them right here." he said placing several bomb like objects onto the table.

"Score." Yosuke said taking them.

Just then, a young man with blonde hair and white suit with a red rose corsage walked right inside.

"Good morning, my friends. Especially my beloved Nami-chan, Robin-chan and Nao-chan."

"Who the heck are you?" Nami asked.

"DOn't pretend you don't know me, baby."

"Hardly see you out of the bear skin, Teddie." Kanji said.

"I figured since we were heading off world, I could try and pull off a new look." Teddie said sitting down.

"I say that look suits you pretty well, Teddie." Robin said reading her book.

"That means a lot coming from you, Robin-Chan."

Jexi then stood up to speak.

"Okay, now we move on to the serious part. We'll be arriving to the first world soon. There, we will face off against Van Kleiss and destroy the dream machine in his possession. Now, there are some things you should know about this world. Its atmosphere is infested with nanoscophic machines called nanites. Van Kleiss was one of the scientists behind this event. Now, these things also have an adverse effect on the people of that world. They sometimes cause them to evolve into monstrous mutations known as EVO's. Van Kleiss is one of these EVO's, he is also known for creating them. Recently, he's been working on a machine with three other scientists for a group known as the Consortium. This is obviously a rouge so he can obtain some kind of power. We will work at our best to defeat him. But we will need a team to take care of the dream machine and the dream eater guarding it."

"Dream Eater?" Zoro asked.

"Yes. Each of these machines is guarded by a single boss Dream Eater. The Dream Eater guarding this one is a very powerful one. Blessed with the powers of the Chinese Zodiac. This dream eater was blessed with the power of the snake. It is known as Toxic Serpent. Zoro, Sanji, Kanji and Yosuke will be tasked with dealing with this creature. Brook, Franky and Yosuke will go and destroy the machine. The rest of us will infiltrate the building and hunt down Van Kleiss."

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to kick his ass." Luffy said cracking his knuckles.

"Now, while we are there, we will no doubt be infected with nanites, but do not worry, once we leave the world, they will self terminate and we will be normal."

Franky then took a peak outside to see they were closing in on a nearby world.

"Guys! We're almost there!"

"Great. Hope you guys are ready for a fight, cause we're going to bring one."

The group then stood up and walked onto the deck in preperation for the fight ahead.


	14. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Yosuke vs Whalley

The whole group was prepped for battle as they saw Luffy, Zoro and Sanji jumping off the ship and onto the large whale.

"Never thought we had to deal with a dream eater so early on this world. Nor did I expect it to be so big." Jexi said staring at it.

"What the heck is a Dream Eater?" Rex asked.

"Dream Eaters are creatures that usually thrive in the realm of sleep, but thanks to the three dream machines. they can now traverse to other worlds." Naoto explained.

"Oi! Big Whale! You're about to have your ass kicked. Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka!"

The attack then nailed the creature right on its spine.

"Whoa! How did he get his arms to stretch out like that? Is he some sort of EVO?" Rex asked again.

"Actually, Luffy is a Devil Fruit User. He ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi and became a rubber man." Nami explained.

"How about I make this fish into some sushi? Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!

Three slashed then appeared all over the dream eater.

"You forgot to tenderize the meat, you stupid swordsman. Allow me to do that for you! Concasse!"

Sanji then brought his heel down onto the whale's head, knocking it down into the ocean. The whale then rose up in anger. It then opened its mouth ready to fire a beam of sorts, but then, Rex interrupted by punching it to the head with a large metal fist. After that, Yosuke walked onto the rim of the ship.

"I think its about time I got in on this as well." he said drawing his kunai. He then jumped off the rim of the ship and dashed towards the whale. He then slashed through the whale causing it to scream in pain. "Dash Spring." he said finishing the move. "That whale was unlucky. The thing I hate more than boredom is sea food."

Luffy then grabbed Yosuke, Zoro and Sanji and rocketed back onto the ship.

"Nicely done, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Yosuke." Jexi said.

"Thanks. Hey! Where's that Jexi lookalike? I wanna kick his ass for saying all that bad stuff about you." Luffy said.

"Zexi's long gone. He must have escaped during the fight. I still can't believe how easily he subdued me. His powers are a lot more powerful than mine. But, I'll worry about that for another day. Rex, I wanna thank you for saving my skin earlier."

"Don't mention it. Why are you guys even here?" he said.

"We're here to destroy the dream machine located on this world. We are also looking for a member of Dream's Core that built the machine. His name is Van Kleiss." Lea explained.

"Van Kleiss? What a funny coincidence, I was just about to kick his and the Consortium's butts. How about I lead you over there?"

"Sure. Just let us dock our ship first." Frank said steering to the docks.

They soon docked over at the pier and disembarked.

"You all have your assignments. We have to do this." Jexi said as they walked down the road, following Rex and heading for the base of the Consortium. Little did they know of what dangers laid before them.

"Guys, let's go and save this world from the bad guys and kick Van Kleiss's ass!" Luffy shouted as they rest cheered as soon as they heard this.


	15. Nanite Mayhem! Ninja and Bear Combo

The heroes were moving left and right beating down the EVOs, Dream Eaters and Heartless so that the city wouldn't be completely overrun with the monsters. While Rex was curing all the EVO's, the rest of the group was busy destroying the heartless and dream eaters.

"Where did all of these monsters even come from?" Zoro said slashing a huge one.

"They must all be coming from the large sphere thing." Rex said looking up.

"Then we need to get rid of it so we can move forward." Nami said.

"Agreed. I volunteer Usopp, Chopper, Yosuke, Teddie and Brook to deal with it." Jexi said deliver an Ultimate Color Barrage on multiple enemies.

"But how are we going to get all the way up there?" Usopp asked.

Rex then made two large mechanical hands and grabbed the five.

"Then you better get ready. This is the express service!"

He then threw the five onto the closest building. They then got up and were prepared to fight the monster.

"All right. Let's do this!" Teddie sai readying his claws.

The small group then proceeded to attack the dream eater with whatever attacks they could muster.

"Heavy Gong!"

"Special Attack: Fire Bird Star!

"Polka Remise!"

"Cresent Slash!"

"Teddie Screw!"

The five attacks then struck head on agaist the creature, but they didn't seem to be doing a thing to it.

"This thing must be super strong!" Usopp said.

"But why isn't it fighting back?" Brook asked.

"It must have its hands full controling the creatures below." Chopper summarized.

"How do we beat it then?" Teddie asked.

"It would take a huge explosion of large proportions to eliminate this thing." Chopper said.

"Then leave it to me. Come on, Teddie." Yosuke said.

"I'm with you Yosuke." Teddie said.

The two then stood next to each other as they stared at the dream eater.

"Let's do this, Teddie!"

"I've got it, Yosuke!"

"Special Combo Attack: Junes Bomber!"

The two then performed some amazing stunts as they both landed beside each other. They both then summoned their persona's at the same time. As soon as this was done, several ninja weapons fell down from the sky and slashed the monster.

"Amazing!" Chopper said with stars in his eyes.

"We aren't done yet." Yosuke said.

"Here comes the Teddie bomb."

A large bomb then fell from the sky with Teddie's face on it. It then began to grow larger and larger til it exploded and took the dream eater with it.

"Oh yeah!" Yosuke shouted.

"And so, the clever bear reveals his claws to his prey."

The five quickly jumped off the building and landed on the ground. They soon saw all the EVO's falling to the ground in exhaustion.

"Let's go before they get back up." Naoto said as the group proceeded forward. After a couple of hours of traveling, they soon reached the base of the Consortium. As soon as they got to the entrance, they heard a loud rumbling. Out of the entrance bursted a large robot.

"Amazing!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"They have a robot?" Kanji asked.

"No, they are the robot." Rex stated.

"Well Rex, looks like you and your comrads are about to go into your final resting place."

They then got into fighting position ready to fight the large machine.


	16. Yosuke's Determination Susano-o revealed

The heroes continued to fight the large robot as it dealt to them attack after attack.

"Man this fight keeps dragging on and on." Sanji said.

"If this keeps going on, we won't be able to destroy the dream machine. So here's my idea. While you guys deal with the Consortium, I'll launch Yosuke, Franky and Brook into the building so they can find the machine." Jexi said.

"Sounds good. Just do it." Franky said.

"Okay. Link your arms with one another now!" Jexi said to the three.

The three then grab each other's hands and then Franky linked his hand to Jexi.

"Here we go! Ultimate Color...!"

He then swung his arm forward flinging the three towards the building.

"Catapult!"

The three were then sent into the only seen opening of the building. As soon as they safely landed inside, the opening closed as rubble came down at the entrance.

"Looks like we just move on from here." Yosuke said looking ahead.

"You think the others will be okay without us?" Brook asked.

"They'll be fine. Besides, we got a job to do here." Franky said as he began walking down the hall.

The other two soon followed after him. As they walked down the halls, they noticed that there were no guards around at all.

"Isn't it a little strange? I mean, we're walking around in their secret base and there are no guards coming to stop us." Yosuke said.

"What you call weird I call a blessing." Brook said with relief.

As the small group traveled throughout the building, they felt as though they were getting closer and closer to the machine.

"So, Yosuke. There's been something I'm curious about. How did you even get involved in all of this stuff anyway. With these persona's and all?" Franky asked.

"Well, I guess it all started a couple of years ago. I just moved into Inaba with my parents to keep up with Junes. It was a big move for me. It was there I met a girl named Saki Konishi. Her family owned a liqour store in the shopping district. She was like a teacher to me. I was even falling for her. But, that's when the Midnight Channel popped up."

"The Midnight Channel?" Brook asked.

"Its this thing on the TV that opens at midnight. It actually leads to a world filled with Shadows. You see, Shadows are creatures that are made up of the negative and pent up feelings of everyone. Everybody has one. That was when it happened. She was murdered by a shadow. Her own shadow to be exact. She was found dead hanging on a power line. That was what started the whole investigation. I even confronted my own shadow and gained my persona. And I've faced a lot of challenges after that. But that is for another time."

Franky and Brook were then seen sobbing.

"That is so sad. A young lady cut down before her prime." Brook said.

"I even feel sorry for you, Yosuke. I'll make a new song for you. I'll call it, "Junes Sadness Store." he said.

"You better not!" Yosuke shouted.

The three soon arrived to a room with a large machine in it. It bore the Dream Eater Symbol right on it.

"Looks like we found our dream machine. Let's just smash it and get back to the others." Franky said.

"Not so fast!" shouted two voices.

They soon saw two figures jump out of the shadows. They turned out to be Fukuro and Pete.

"The CP9 zipper guy? So that's why the robot knows the move. You taught it that." Franky said.

"Chapapa. Its was pretty easy to do that. Pete, how about before I kill you, we get rid of these losers first?"

"I like that plan. I'm gonna make them pay."

"You take the cyborg and the skeleton. I have the persona user. His boss sent mine flying and took away his ability to use darkness. I'm gonna kill him as payback."

"Got it. Okay, Dream Eaters. Its meal time."

The dream eaters then materialized and went after Franky and Brook while Fukuro went after Yosuke.

"Bring it on! Moonsault!" he said leaping into the air and landing next to Fukuro. "Cresent Slash!"

"Soru!"

He then vanished.

"Geez. Not that move again. Where could he be?"

"Solid Beast!"

The punch then hit Yosuke square in the back and sent into the wall.

"How about an Owl Thrashing to go with that?"

He then delivered a barrage of punches that damaged Yosuke every step of the way. After the barrage was finished, Yosuke was on the floor bleeding.

"Yosuke!" Franky yelled as he held back the dream eaters.

"Please stop! He's only a child!" Brook said.

"One more punch should do it." he said pulling his fist back.

"Yosuke! You can not die like this! What would Saki say? Would she want you to die like this? A loser? Pick yourself back up and take him down!"

"Solid Beast!"

The fist then came down, but this time, it was blocked out by Yosuke's Kunai.

"You're right Franky. I shouldn't be staying down like this. I still have lots to do in this life. You know, I feel as though a new power has just blossomed inside me. I think its time I gave you a taste!"

The card then appeared before Yosuke and he broke it unleashing Jiraiya.

"That thing again? Please, the Consortium bot destroyed it so easily."

"That was before I gained more power. Let me show you." he said as the card appeared again even brighter than before. "Persona Metamorphisis!"

He slashed the card and Jiraiya was consumed by a bright light. When the light subsided, the creature had changed. It now had long red hair and a saw that rotated around its body. It now wore black glasses and an even brighter outfit.

"Behold, my evolved Persona. Susano-o!"

"A change in appearance doesn't mean more strength. I'll destroy it with an Owl Thrashing!"

He then tried to destroy it, but it caught the punches.

"What!?"

"Susano-o is more skilled than Jiraiya was. That is a power of Persona Metamorphisis. I even have a new attack I'm ready to spring!"

Susano-o then created a barrage of whirlwinds. The whirlwinds then took on Yosuke's shape perfectly. "Wind Arts: 100 Man Slicing WInd Storm!"

They all then up towards Fukuro wielding their Kunai. They soon unleahsed a barrage of slashes against Fukuro. This in turn sent him flying into the Dream Machine, causing it to blow to bits. As soon as this was done, the dream eaters that remained then vanished away along with the remaining wind clones. Elsewhere, the dream eaters in the city also vanished along with the dream eater evos.

"What happened to all my dream eaters?" Pete asked in shock.

"The machine is gone. Your little dream eaters have returned to the realm of sleep. Same goes for the ones in the city. In other words, you no longer have an army here." Yosuke explained.

"Gah! Forget this place! Van Kleiss can fend for himself. I'm moving on out of here!" Pete shouted as he ran off. Yosuke then looked over to see Fukuro completely unconscious.

"Yosuke, you the man! A super man!" Franky said.

"You faired against that man quite admirably. It is to be commended." Brook said.

"Come on. Let's get out of here and have Chopper patch you up." he said as Yosuke soon joined them and they were leaving. But before they could, they heard a loud hissing.

"Please tell me that is just my imagination." Yosuke asked.

Soon, a large snake rose from the rubble and hissed. It was all purple with red eyes and had the dream eater symbol on its forehead.

"Another dream eater? I thought we got rid of them all." Brook asked.

"This one must be stronger than the others. This is the one sent to guard the machine. Its the Poison Serpent, one of the twelve elite Dream Eaters. We need to go!"

They three then began running towards an entrance while the serpent chased after them.


	17. Poison Serpent! New Spirit!

Meanwhile, back inside the building, Yosuke, Franky and Brook were running for their dear lives as they were being chased down by the Elite Dream Eater known as Poison Serpent.

"Why the hell are we being chased by the Dream Eater now and not earlier." Yosuke asked.

"Guess the big snake was sleeping but woke right up when we blew up the Dream Machine. Now it wants to hunt us down for a little wake up snack." Franky said as they continued running.

"He's going to strip the meat off my bones. Then again, I really don't have anything on these bones. Yohohoho!"

"Now is not the time for jokes. Now is the time to avoid being eaten by a giant snake." Yosuke shouted.

"Quick! We'll hide in that closet!" Franky said as they approached a closet. They quickly opened the door and ran inside while the snake slithered by the door.

"I think we lost him." Franky said catching his breath.

"What shall we do? We can't spend the rest of our lives in here. We need to help the others defeat that giant robot." Brook said.

"I know. I want to help them too, but we got to get rid of old long and scaly out there? But the question is how we can match up to something like that?" Yosuke said.

"I got it! That snake wants a snack right? Well, what if one of us dresses up as a mouse, a snake's favorite treat, and he acts as bait while the rest of us attack from behind?" Franky said.

"That's an excellent idea Franky. But, who will be the one who risks their lives for us?" Brook asked.

"I already got that picked out." Franky said with a smile.

Later, we see Yosuke with fake mouse ears and nose and tail standing out in the halls.

"Why do I have to do this?" Yosuke asked.

"Because it was your fault in the first place. Now just stand there and wait for the snake and when you see it coming, run."

"Fine. But its not going to eat me, right?"

"Not as long as you keep running. Now, quiet. I can hear it coming." Franky said as he and Brook went back into the closet. The snake soon returned to the halls and soon spotted Yosuke dressed as a mouse at the end of the hall. It then began rushing towards him.

"Crap, crap, crap!" he said as he ran from the snake that chased him.

"Wow. It really worked. Now let's get rid of that snake before Yosuke gets eaten for dinner." Franky said running after it.

"Wait for me!" Brook shouted.

"Here we go! Weapons Left!"

The attack then hit the snake on the back. Brook then ran after it and drew his cane sword and ran past the snake and taking three slow steps.

"Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri!"

He sealed his cane sword and the snake was then slashed.

"Nice job guys. Now how about I help you finish that stupid snake off?"

A tarot card then appeared before Yosuke and he slashed it.

"Persona! Let's do this, Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya then transformed into a tornado and surrounded the snake. Yosuke then jumped in and slashed the thing up.

"Brave Blade." he said.

The snake then collapsed before it even had a chance to attack them.

"We did a pretty good job." Franky said.

Just then, they saw the snake begin to glow and change. Its purple skin turned to a bright white. The symbol then changed to a lighter one and its eyes turned yellow.

"What the heck?" Yosuke asked.

"Thank you, brave warriors." the snake said.

"You can talk?" they all asked.

"Of course. I am one of the Twelve Elite Zodiac Dream Eaters. Thank you for defeating me. I am now free from Dream's Core's control. You see, me and the rest of my brothers and sisters were turned from spirits to nightmares, but by defeating us in battle, we can return to our original state. Now, I wish to assist you. I will now fight alongside you."

A jar then appeared in Franky's hands.

"That is a Dream Jar. It stores all the spirit dream eaters that will join you. I will be the first." the snake said as it turned into light and went into the jar.

"This is pretty super. How about we have our new friend deal with our problem?" Franky said.

The three soon came to the roof of the building just in time to see what remained of the group fighting the robot.

"Looks like we came just in time." Yosuke said smiling.

"Okay! Poison Serpent! Attack the Consortium Robot!" Franky shouted as he opened the jar releasing the snake onto the robot.


	18. Dicussions and a Velvet Room

The group soon pulled themselves together after the fight with the Consortium Robot. Chopper quickly went to work treating the group and their wounds.

"That fight was so scary. I was almost killed." Usopp said.

"So was I. That robot was unbearable." Teddie said.

"So, did you destroy the dream machine?" Jexi asked.

"Yep. The machine is toast and all the dream eaters vanished. One down and two to go." Yosuke said in confidence.

"Yep. And we got a new partner out of the deal. Guys, meet Poison Serpent." Franky said pointing to the snake.

"Weren't we the ones who were suppose to destroy that thing?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. We had to change the plan a little bit. But get this. This guy says that he and the rest of his brothers and sisters got turned into nightmares but if we beat them, we can return them to normal and they'll join us on our journey." Franky said smiling.

"You can talk to snakes now?" Nami asked.

"Actually, I told him." Serpent said.

"Cool! A talking snake!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"I am glad to be serving the Sssssstraw Hat Pirates and their friendsssss."

"Hold it guys! We still have to do one more thing. We need to find and take down Van Kleiss." Naoto said reminding them.

"Of course. But first, we need to find him." Jexi said.

"Guys! The Consortium are gone!" Brook said noticing they had vanished.

"No, I can sssense them." Serpent said. "They are in strange tube like containersssss. I also see a man with a mechanical left hand."

"That's Van Kleiss all right." Rex said. "He's after the Master Control Nanintes!"

"We need to go get to him and kick his ass." Luffy said.

"Get on my back." Serpent said.

The group then got onto the large snakes back as instructed.

"Hold on tight." he said as he began to slither quickly into the building at top speeds.

meanwhile in a different part of the city, Pete was running to his ship.

"So glad I'm kissing this world goodbye. I'm through with nanites and evos."

He soon reached his ship only to find it incased in ice.

"Who did this?!" Pete shouted in anger.

"That would be me." said a calm voice.

Pete then looked over to see a young man. But he was different. An icy mist surrounded him as he walked closer to Pete.

"I know you. You're a member of the Seekers. Your Ice Hearted Frost. One of the Eight Elemental Assassins."

"Looks like word gets around. Anyway, I'm here to assasinate Van Kleiss for his failure to protect the Dream Machine. As for you Pete, I'm here to deliver your next assignment." he said giving Pete the paper. He then bega to walk off freezing everything in his path. He then snapped his fingers and the ice surrounding the ship shattered. Pete shivered as he watched this cool assassin walked off.

Meanwhile we turn to a strange room. It was completely blue and it sort of looked like the interior of a deluxe limosine. The two people who stood out was a man wearing a dark suit with white gloves. He has a long nose that was pointed along with pointed ears. He also had bulging eyes and gray hair on his left side to his right. He sported a large grin on his face. THe other was a young girl dressed it arabian clothing with long blue hair tied in a pony tail.

"Well, this Straw Hatted boy and this Colorful Hunter intrigue me so much. Not that many people can do that." he said.

"Yes. The boy's ability to stretch like rubber will be a valuable asset to his journey." said the girl with short cut blonde hair wearing a blue uniform.

"I would have to agree with you Elizabeth. What do you have to say in the matter, Margaret?" said the boy in the same uniform.

"Of course, Theo. But the other boy is nice as well. Using colors as fighting tools." said the woman with long blonde hair in the same uniform.

"Yeah, but he's still a kid, just like the rubber boy." said the girl with the blue hat and short black hair.

"Please be nice Marie. Luffy is my friend. You will watch over him, will you Mr. Igor?" said the blue haired girl.

"Just Igor will be fine. And as a proprietor of the Velvet Room, it is my job to make sure he walks the correct path. You made a good decision to make yourself my assistant, girl. Now, let us keep watch over these two young heroes. We will be meeting them after they finish with Van Kleiss and that world." he said.

Meanwhile, the pirates themselves had arrived to the main room of the headquarters. They soon saw Van Kleiss in the middle of the room.

"I knew it. He's not crazy. Ok he's crazy but just the normal amount." Rex said.

"Thanks again, Serpent." Franky said.

"You are welcome. Now I must return to the jar to recharge my power. I expect a nice plump rodent for a treat later." Serpent said as he became light and returned to the jar.

"Rex, so glad you and the pirates could witness my promotion from mortal to god." Van Kleiss said as he stepped into the center tube. "I'll enjoy finishing all of you off after this." he said smiling.


	19. Reunion and info on next world

When the bright light had finally subsided, Jexi and Luffy found themselves in a blue room. The interior looked as if it was the inside of a deluxe limosine.

"What is this place? Where the hell are we?" Luffy asked in anger.

"It kind of looks like the back of a limosine." Jexi said looking around. He then looked outside of the window and was stunned. "Luffy, come take a look at this."

Luffy then followed and looked out the window only to see a large sea of fog surrounding the area they were in.

"That's a whole lot of fog? What is this place?" Luffy asked.

"This is the Velvet Room, my dear boy." said a voice.

The two then looked over to the end to see a man sitting there. He wore a nice suit with gloves. He had a long nose and pointed ears. He also had bulging eyes and always wore a smile.

"Who are you?!" Luffy shouted.

"Yes. Permit me to introduce myself. My name is Igor. I am the proprietor of this Velvet Room."

"What exactly is this place?" Jexi asked.

"This is a place that exists between mind and matter, reality and dream, conscious and unconscious. It is where promising heroes come to make a contract. To put it simply, I've been watching the both of you and I am quite impressed."

"What do you want from us?" Luffy shouted.

"I simply summoned you to make a request. You two know of the 10 keyblade wielding princesses?"

"Yeah. Leon told me about them. Why?"

"I want you two to find them and recruit them. For you see, someone is hunting for them."

"Hunting them?!" They both said in shock

"Yes. It is quite sad, isn't it?" said a new voice. They then saw a young man wearing a blue uniform. "Forgive me. We meet for the first time. My name is Theo. I am one of the assistant to the master."

"Yes. Like Theo, I have a number of assistants in here with me. Allow me to introduce them." he said. They then looked around to see the rest of them were women. One wore a blue uniform and had short blond hair, another also wore a blue uniform but had long blond hair. One wore a blue hat and had black short hair and had an unhappy look on her face. And the last one had her face hidden.

"These are my assistants. The short blond is Elizabeth. The long blond is Margaret. The black haired girl is Marie. As for the last one. She needs no introduction as you already know her, Mr. Monkey D. Luffy."

"Huh?" Luffy said.

"Perhaps you should show him."

The woman the stood up. "Its been a while Luffy. It's great to see you again." she said.

"Do I know you?"

"Let me show you." she said. She then removed her robe and revealed herself to be a young girl with blue hair and had an arabian style outfit.

"Vivi!" Luffy said with joy as he went and hugged her. "What are you even doing here? Did he kidnap you?"

"No. I came here by choice. After our world disappeared, I was surrounded by fog. Then I heard some sort of machine hum near me. It turned out to be this room. Igor offered to let me stay here and be his new assistant until my world returned."

"I couldn't let her be all alone in the fog. She would have been forever ost if I had not done something. Anyway, the next world you are approaching has the first of these princesses. Once you complete your objective, you must recruit the princess into your group. Or else the forces of darkness will capture her. Please will you accept these terms?"

"Of course. I wanna kick the darkness's asses anyway." Luffy said

"And I cannot allow this to happen either." Jexi said as well.

"Very good. Now that a contract has been established, I will return you to your ship. But before I do, take these." he said materializing keys into their hands. "These keys will allow you to return here. Monkey D. Luffy, when you return to the ship, you will see a blue door. And those keys will help you unlock it. That door will serve as the entrance to this room if you ever need our guidance. From this moment forward, you two are our honored guests here. Now I bid you farewell."

"Wait! Before we go, what is the name of the princess?" Jexi asked.

"Her name is Aelita Schaffer. You will recognize her by the pink hair on her head."

The two then vanished once again.

"Margaret, when was the last time I had a pirate in here?"

"20 years ago. We had the pirate Gol D. Roger come here to know his ending fate."

"Ah yes. He was an honorable man indeed. Now, I believe it is time to focus on locating the next princess." he said looking into a crystal ball that appeared on the table to see a young girl on a world filled with monsters and everything was decorated like Halloween. "I believe we have found a potential keyblade princess."

meanwhile on the Sunny, the crew had already left the world and were worrying about Jexi and Luffy.

"Should we really have left without them? It doesn't seem right to me." Chopper said in sadness.

"We couldn't just sit around and wait for them. We have worlds to say." Lea said.

"But man, I wish they would come back." Teddie said.

Soon, Jexi and Luffy then reappeared before the crew.

"I must have magic powers. I wish that Nami-chan, Robin-chan and Nao-chan would allow me to sleep with them."

"Not happening, you stupid bear!" Nami said.

"So, where did you guys go?" Usopp asked.

"Its a long story." Jexi said.

Soon, the crew were in the dining hall eating and listening to Jexi's story.

"So, Vivi's okay?" Nami asked.

"Yep. She's working as the big nose guys helper." Luffy said smiling.

"Glad to know there's some people who believe in our cause." Jexi said smiling. "Now, let's go over the mission for the next world. Our next target is Xana. Xana is not like Van Kleiss. Xana is a destructive program that will stop at nothing to take over the world it occupies. The only way to reach this virus is to travel to the virtual world it lives on. Luckily, my secret source has discovered some scanners that can take us there. They are located in an abandoned factory. This factory is also where the next dream machine is. Teddie, Ussop and Chopper will find it and destroy it. Also, the Elite Dream Eater on this world is Boulder Ox. This dream eater is very strong and needs to be dealt with. Franky will be going after this one alone. The rest of us will head to the virtual world and deal with Xana and recruit the princess. Now, let's do a great job tomorrow."

meanwhile in the virtual world, a familiar pink zeti was seen watching the sky.

"I can sense them coming. Can't wait for them to come so I can mess them up." he said smiling.


	20. Spider Rodeo! Koromaru Appears!

We open to the town where Jexi's group was running down the streets with the monsters chasing after them.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you guys." Lea said as he tossed his chakrams at the monsters.

"Well its not like there were that many choices. We need to get rid of these monsters and get back to the others on the ship and formulate a new plan." Naoto said as she fired her gun at the creatures.

"Well, maybe someone in town has dealt with these things before." Teddie suggested.

"Please, Teddie. I doubt anyone in this town knows how to deal with creatures like these. Have you seen how these freaky things look?" Yosuke said berating Teddie.

"Actually, Teddie might be right for once." Jexi said delivering punch after punch to the monsters.

"He is?" the whole group, including Teddie asked.

"While we were in the factory, I noticed some footprints on the floor. Five sets of them and they were fresh. I bet those footprints belong to the people that are familiar with those monsters." Jexi said.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. But how exactly are we going to find them?" Lea asked.

"If we had something that belonged to them, we could have Teddie sniff them out." Kanji said as he beat monster back with his chair.

"Maybe a sock could be helpful?" Lea said holding one up.

"Where did you find that?" Yosuke asked.

"I grabbed it before we can out. It seemed important for some reason."

"We can use that to find them. Get sniffing Teddie." Jexi said taking the sock.

"No way! Its so rancid and stinky."

"Teddie, if you do this, I'll give you my coupon." Jexi said.

"The one that promises 100 topsicles with the purchase of one?"

"The very same. So, will you do it?"

"My sniffer is primed and ready." he said saluting. He then sniffed the sock and then began chasing the scent.

"He has the scent. Follow that bear!" Jexi said as they followed the fast Teddie. They soon caught up to him at the gates of a school.

"Looks like our experts are still in school. No problem, we can make this work. We just have to find them." Yosuke said with his kunai ready.

They continued onto the grounds till they saw five children and two dogs tied in silk. One dog was small with a skinny tail and a narrow snout. The other one had pure white fur with a fluffy tail. It also had big red eyes and had a knife in its mouth and along with that, it wore a small white shirt with angel wings on it and a metallic collar. The children consisted of two girls and three boys.

"What the heck is going on here?" Yosuke asked as they rushed over to the small group to free them.

"It looks as though they were trapped. But by what?" Naoto said.

The dog with the knife then managed to slice the silk that was binding it and then ran up to the heroes.

"Aw. What a good boy." Kanji said petting the dog. The dog then ran back over to the small group and managed to free them from the silk by slicing them free from it. The dog then went over to the other dog and barked in its own little language. The other dog barked back as the white dog ran off down the road the hero group took earlier.

"That dog seems to be heading to the factory. But why would it do that?" Yosuke asked.

"We can worry about that later. We need to get these kids back to the Sunny so Chopper can fix them up." Jexi said taking two of the boys over his shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more." Lea said taking the blond boy with glasses.

"We better hurry. Whatever did this is bound to be still around." Naoto said grabbing the two girls.

"Teddie, Yosuke, Kanji, you guys stay and deal with whatever was here." Jexi said as the three left with the unconscious kids. But as soon as the three left, a large dream eater appeared behind them. It wore a number 3 on its lower body and took on the shape of a spider and was called Arachnaphobia.

"That is one big spider." Yosuke said being surprised.

The dream eater than ran towards them. The three quickly jumped out of the way and onto the dream eater. It then roared as it ran out of the school building. The other dog then shrugged and went on its on merry way.

"How the hell do you steer this thing?" Yosuke yelled.

"I got an idea. Hang on, Senpai!" Kanji yelled as he climbed to the spiders head.

Meanwhile, back in factory, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were giving it their all.

"These things just keep coming." Sanji said in anger.

Just then, a knife was tossed at one of the monsters causing it to explode. The three looked up to see a dog growling at the monsters.

"A dog?" they all said in shock.

The dog jumped in front of them. Just then a tarot card appeared before it.

"One of those cards? Then that means..." Zoro said.

The dog then barked and the card broke unleashed a large dog with three heads and resembled a doberman. It also had three metallic collars around each neck. It was the Persona Cerberus.

"A Persona?" Zoro said.

The dog then barked and Cerberus then fired a fire bal from the leftmost head. It devestated a large portion of the monsters.

"Amazing!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

Cerberus then disappeared as the dog heard something coming. The three turned to see a large spider ran in with Kanji whacking its head with his chair.

"Now, jump!" he shouted as the three jumped from the spider as it ran into the factory and began attacking the monsters.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and the dog then jumped up and rejoined the group, but not before the dog grabbed its knife.

"What's going on here?" Sanji asked.

"This is a distraction. This dream eater should get rid of any straglers left down there. We're all meeting back up at the Sunny." Kanji said.

"We think we found the experts behind this. They're back on the ship with Jexi, Naoto, Lea and the rest of the crew." Yosuke said. He then noticed the dog from earlier.

"Arf!"

"Well, looks like our little friend from earlier bet us to our pals." Teddie said.

"You know, this little guy can use one of those spirity things to." Luffy said casually.

"A Persona?! This dog can use a Persona?" The three said in shock.

"Look, we'll talk about it later. Let's just head back to the Sunny for now before itsy bitsy down there decides to munch on us." Yosuke said.

The group then hurried back to the Sunny while the spider dealt with the monsters. As soon as they made it back, Chopper began to tend to the five kids with assistance from Teddie and the dog, which they had found out was named Koromaru after reading its collar.

"I can't believe how outnumbered we were. We need a new plan. As soon as they wake right up." Jexi said looking out to sea.


	21. Hidden Children! Koromaru's Past!

"I can't believe how strong those guys were. Luckily, they look like the kind that give up after one try. I doubt we'll be seeing them again." Yosuke said with relief.

"At least for now anyway. Looks like those kids have gone into hiding right now. Well, it would be a hastle to look for them all at once. We should just wait for them to come out on their own. Let's just go to our usual business." Jexi said.

"Aye!" they all said as they went to do their normal routines.

"If that doesn't flush them out, I don't know what will." Jexi said.

Meanwhile in the Crow's Nest, Ulrich was hiding and looking at his surrounding.

"There's got to be a way off this ship." he said looking around. He then saw Zoro climbing up.

"Great. Now I have to wait for him to leave."

Zoro then grabbed a weight and the swung it down like a sword. Ulrich was impressed that Zoro could lift such a heavy weight. He then spied a smaller weight and picked it up and began singing it down like Zoro was.

"So, finally decided to come out, did you?" Zoro said.

"Why didn't you try to catch me? I know you knew I was here."

"Cause I could tell just by looking at you that you are skilled with using a sword. Being a fellow swordsman, I felt we should settle this like real men. This is a game of endurance. First one to fall loses. If you fall, you gotta tell me everything."

Ulrich then got a worried look as he knew Zoro was much stronger than him.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Odd was hiding in the pantry while he watched Sanji do some cooking while Brook was writing some new songs and Teddie was sitting at the table with hunger in his eyes and Yosuke was just washing dishes.

"Ugh! I can't believe I got this in exchange for Teddie's dessert." Yosuke said sadly.

"Come on, Sanji! I'm really hungry!" Teddie said.

"Ugh! Is he always like this?" Sanji asked.

"Unfortunately. Damn bear's going to eat me out of house and home one of these days." Yosuke said depressed.

"Sanji, I am ready to chow down. Besides, I need good food to smell so I can get that awful sock stench out of my poor nose. In fact, I can still smell it in here." he said holding his nose.

"Actually, I kind of smell it too and I don't even have a nose. Yohohoho!" Brook said laughing.

"Smells like its coming from the pantry." Sanji said as he put the finished dish on the counter and opened the pantry to see Odd chowing down on his ingredients.

"So, this food isn't for take?" Odd said sheepishly.

2 minutes later, Odd was seen doing the dishes with Yosuke.

"Should have known better. At least I'm not doing this alone." Yosuke said.

"Guess so. I'm Odd Della Robbia."

"Yosuke Hanamura."

They then shook hands and then got back to washing. "So, care to tell us what's going on with this town?"

Meanwhile in the library, Nami was sketching out some maps detailing the worlds they have already been on. Robin, Naoto and Chopper were reading some books while Koromaru slept soundly in Robin's lap. Yumi was quietly hiding behind a bookshelf while spying on the girls and animals.

"Strange. Why would they be in league with Xana?" Yumi asked herself.

"Pretty interesting. This little dog was able to fight back against those monsters and a dream eater. It can even wield a Persona like you can, Naoto." Chopper said.

"I think I've seen this dog somewhere before. Wait, now I recognize it. This dog was covered in the paper back on Earth IV." Naoto said.

"Really? So this dog's from Earth IV?" Chopper asked.

"Yes. From what I remember, this dog lives in a shrine like that Fox from Inaba. His master was a monk from the shrine. But the monk died in an accident. Ever since then, the dog continued to protect the shrine and wait for his master's return. But two month's ago, it disappeared just like that. But I guess it somehow found its way onto this world."

"Really? Hearing that story reminds me of this dog me, Zoro and Luffy met in Orange Town. I really hope he escaped the worlds destruction." Nami said looking at Koromaru.

Yumi looked saddened after hearing about Koromaru then remembered something. She flashbacked to the previous night and remembered the dream eater and Koromaru trying to protect them. She then stopped.

"I remember. That dog saved us. So if he trusts them, I guess I should too."

She then stepped out into view and sat in one of the chairs.

"So, decided to trust us for now?" Robin asked still reading her book.

"If the dog trusts you, I guess I should too. So, can you explain what's been happening?"

"Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing." Naoto said.

Meanwhile in the workshop below, Franky was building some new weapons, Ussop was building some new inventions and Kanji was working on some new craft designs. Lea was also in there getting the group their materials and tools. Jeremie was hiding in one of the large tool boxes watching them.

"All right Xana. What are you and your minions planning?" Jeremie said quietly.

"Hey, Lea! Could you get me one of those wrenches from the large tool box?" Franky asked.

"Sure. What are you doing anyway?"

"You remember that Dream Jar we got from the last world? Me and Usopp are trying to make a special carrying case so we can use it easily in battle. Mostly him."

"That's right. The great Captain Usopp will be this team's summoner for a while. Until we find someone more skilled." he said.

"Got it." he said walking over to the tool box only to notice Jeremie watching but not noticing Lea finding him. Lea then snuck up behind him and grabbed him.

"Hey, guys. Look what I found. This worlds largest rat." he said holding Jeremie up.

"Let me go. I know you're all working for Xana. Whatever plan you are concocting will never work."

"Look, kid. We don't wanna hurt you. We just wanna get rid of Xana. That's the only reason we came to this world." Franky said.

"So that's it. You want the multi agent program I'm making to destroy Xana."

"Multi Agent Program?" they all said.

Meanwhile on deck, Luffy and Jexi were just staring out into the sea.

"Luffy, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you. How do you get that motivation to keep on going even when backed into a corner?"

"Easy. I ony think about beating the other guy so I can protect my friends." he said looking out to sea.

"Really? That kind of what I do to. Its what the master always taught me."

"Master?"

"You would really like him. He actually the one who taught me all those techniques. He's wise, kind and always willing to protect me and anyone else. I finished my training with him two months ago and he gave me a mission. To make sure the light of all the worlds stay lit. Only then can I prove myself the Universes Greatest Hero. Its been my dream ever since I was a kid."

"Can you really make such a dream come true?" asked a voice.

They turned to see Aelita looking at the both of them.

"Can you really do that?"

"Course. ANyone can as long as they put in enough heart and mind to it." Jexi said with a smile. "So, you must be Aelita."

"How did you know my name?" she asked curiously.

"The long nosed guy told us." Luffy shouted.

"Long nosed guy?" Aelita asked.

"It's a long story. Why don't we talk about this." Jexi said.

Aelita then shook her head as the three began talking about what had been going on.


	22. Enter Lyoko! Thunder Down Under!

The whole gang soon arrived onto the virtual world known only as LYOKO. Each of them were dressed in a different outfit. Luffy was dressed in a way that resembled a lion. Zoro was dressed in clothing that resembled a dragon. Sanji was dressed in a way resembling a goat. Robin's clothes were changed to resemble a butterfly. Franky's clothing theme was that of a rhino. Brook's clothes changed to resemble a swallow. Lea was now wearing a red jacket with flame details and a pair of black glasses. Yosuke was now wearing a disco like suit with a scarf just like Jiraiya. Kanji was now wearing a skeleton themed suit and was wearing a crown. Teddie was now dressed in his bear suit but was wearing a black suit with black shade glasses. Naoto was now wearing a police uniform. Jexi now wore a heroic uniform along with a cape. Ulrich was now dressed like a samurai. Yumi was dressed as a ninja/geisha. Odd was now dressed like a purple cat. Aelita was now dressed like a elf like princess.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Luffy said looking at his new outfit.

The whole group was in a large forest surrounded by trees and were on a floating piece of land.

"Doesn't matter how I dress. As long as it doesn't get in the way of my fighting." Zoro said drawing his swords in preperation for combat.

"Okay, guys. You just have to get over to the other side. The elevator will be arriving shortly. Also there'e a large army of monsters approaching you. Some of you need to stay and defend the others."

"Whoa! This world is so cool!" Luffy said thinking the voice was the world itself.

"Okay, who's going to stay and defend?" Jexi asked.

"I'll stay and deal with these weaklings." Zoro said.

"So will I." Ulrich said as well.

"I've got nothing better to do." Yosuke said drawing his kunai.

"I shall fight for my friends!" Teddie said.

The four then stood in a line formation as the rest of them headed for the edge. The monsters came in groves. The four then ran in slashing away at any monster that stood in the way. Meanwhile, the group left over had arrived to sector 5.

"Now what do we do?" Kanji asked.

"We have to head over to the skid so we can get to the replica." Aelita said to them.

"Guys! We have trouble! There's a large horde of monsters and those dream eaters attacking the core of Lyoko!" Jeremie said.

"We need to send people to protect it while four of us head to the skid." Aelita said. "I have to go so I can shut down the replica."

"I'll go with the lovely girl." Sanji said.

"I wanna have more fun here!" Luffy said.

"And I guess I'll go too." Jexi said. "The rest of you stay here and defend the core."

The four then ran towards the skid while the others head towards the core. They eventually reach it to see the monsters firing on it along with the dream eaters.

"Time to show these guys some real firepower. Beans Left!" Franky said as he open fired on the monsters as they turned to fire on the gang. But the shots were easily dodged as the attacks kept of coming.

"Yohohoho! Farewell, evil monsters!" Brook said as he slashed through a horde.

Meanwhile, in the forest, the four had finished dealing with the monsters.

"Wasn't even a good workout." Zoro said.

They soon eyed a young man in black wielding a large two handed sword.

"I guess that must be William." Yosuke said at the ready.

"Yeah. That's him." Ulrich said with swords ready.

"This should be fun." Zoro said with a smile.

meanwhile, the four that left on the skid had arrived to the replica which was of the forest sector.

"Another forest replica?" Aelita said.

"Guess Xana must not be that creative. So, what happens next?" Jexi asked.

"Now we'll be energized to the real world to deal with the tower. But we need two to stay and defend the skid and the tower." Aelita informed.

"Okay. Me and Luffy will stay and defend the tower. Sanji, you go and protect her."

"No arguments here!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Okay, you're approaching the tower." Jeremie said as they came across one and then linked to it.

"Now energize." he said as Aelita and Sanji vanished from the skid and Luffy and Jexi had disembarked onto the plateau. They were immediately being advanced on by dream eaters.

"This will pass the time." they both said as they ran towards the dream eaters.

With Aelita and Sanji, they had materialized in a large plain filled with nothing but plateaus and small bushes.

"Okay guys. Currently, you are in the Austrailian Outback. The tower is very close, but I can tell there's a large source of energy nearby it. Looks like one of those dream eaters."

"Must be a boss dream eater than." Sanji said.

As soon as they found the tower, a large dream eater appeared before them. It was a large kangaroo with boxing gloves and steel heeled boots. It went by the name, Martial Artaroo.

"A kangaroo?" Aelita questioned.

"Look, you gotta deal with the tower, right? Let me handle this guy."

"Okay. Good luck, Sanji." Aelita said running towards the tower.

The kangaroo then tried to punch Sanji, but was blocked by a kick.

"You're about to be served up grilled. Tendron!"

Sanji then kicked it in the stomach pushing it back. It then tried to kick Sanji with its legs, but Sanji slid underneath it.

"Anti Manner Kick Course!" he said as he kicked the dream eater into the air. He then jumped after it. He lifted his leg up.

"Say goodnight, you stupid dream eater. Concasse!"

He then slammed down on the creatures head and watched it hit the ground hard as it exploded into nothing. Sanji landed on the ground just as Aelita made it back.

"I've deactivated the tower, but we need to go now before it destroys itself."

The four were quickly called back to the skid and reentered the digital sea before the replica blew up.

"Yeah! We did it!"Luffy shouted.

"Well, done guys. But this is the first of six. The guys have defended the core of Lyoko and Zoro, Yosuke, Teddie and Ulrich were able to fend off William for another day. Come on back." Jeremie said as the skid returned to Sector 5.


	23. Tower 2! Naoto's Past!

12 hours later, the same group had arrived to Lyoko but only to find themselves in a desert like area with sand and large rocks.

"Now we're in a deserty place?" Teddie asked.

"Its pretty sandy, I'll give it that." Sanji said.

"Okay guys. Its time to go after the second tower. The elevator to Sector 5 will be here shortly and you have a huge horde of Mega Tanks heading towards you guys."

The group looked over the horizon to see several round monsters rolling towards the group. They then opened up and unleashed wave after wave of lasers, all of them blocked out by Zoro.

"Pathetic." He said.

"I'm taking these guys." Sanji said walking up.

"I'm with you, blondie." Kanji said cracking his knuckles.

"I can fight these guys." Odd said joining in.

"I will fight as well." Jexi said.

The rest of the group then ran off towards the edge and were soon scooped up by the elevator and soon transported to Sector 5 leaving the four to fight against the monsters.

"You think the guys will be able to handle them?" Yumi asked as they ran through the place.

"Don't worry. They're pretty tough." Zoro said.

"Okay guys, the skid is ready for departure, but we need a group to stay to defend the core of Lyoko."

"So, who's going to be coming with me this time?" Aelita asked.

"I would be glad to come with you." Robin said.

"As would I." Naoto volunteered.

"Sweet! I wanna come too!" Luffy said with a smile.

The four then ran towards the skid with only the rest to defend the core.

"Looks like we all get to have some fun in this place." Yosuke said smiling with his kunai out.

"Time to go wild." Teddie said.

The group then charged in as they fought tooth and nail against the monsters.

Meanwhile, with the four left behind, they had just finished dealing with the megatanks.

"Wow, these guys were pretty tough." Kanji said breathing heavily.

"And it looks like we're about to deal with tall, dark and menacing over there." Odd said pointing to William.

"So that's William. Perfect. I've been waiting for him to show up." Jexi said smiling and walking towards him. "Ultimate Color Transformation: Sword!" His right arm then transformed into a sword. "Let's get to it." he said smiling. The two then charged at the other.

Meanwhile, the four in the skid soon arrived to the desert replica.

"Okay. Now who is going to energize with Aelita to the tower?" Naoto asked.

"I'll go with her." Robin said.

"Okay, Robin. Just be careful. And energize."

The two then went to the replica as Luffy and Naoto went out of the skid and onto the land.

"Okay you two, I'm detecting a strong signal from the replica. Can you see anything?"

"Nope! Just sand, rocks and the moon." Luffy said.

"Moon? There isn't a moon in Lyoko. Its a trap!"

"The egg head is right, rubber boy." shouted a voice.

The two looked up to see Zazz standing on the moon looking down on them.

"Cool! A space alien!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"He's not an alien. He's a Zeti! More importantly, he is Zazz, a member of the Flux Mafia." Naoto said readying her gun. "Age: 127, Gender: Male, Height: 4 feet 9 inches, weighs 108 pounds. Likes fighting, violence and destruction."

"Well done. Not that I don't expect much from the Detective Prince. Funny, that's your name, but you are a girl. Yeah, that's right. I know all about you! You were born into a long line family of detectives. You're family's been trying to catch me for years. A shame your parents had to die in that car accident." he said smiling.

"What do you know about it?" she asked in anger.

"Let's see. What do I know about it? Oh yeah. I was the one who set it up! You see, I was the one who paid the driver to ram his car into your parents. It worked perfectly, till I found out they had you."

Naoto was about to shoot him, but Luffy stopped her.

"Don't do it. He's trying to piss you off so you'll fight." Luffy said.

"Do you not realize what I had to go through because of that monster?"

"Believe it or not, I know what its like to lose someone dear to you." Luffy said with a tear in his eye. He then pulled his arm back and punched Zazz square in the face. "That is why I'll deal with the burden for you."

"You dumb kid! You dare suckerpunch me?! I'm gonna mess you up!"

meawhile, Robin and Aelita had arrived to a very sandy place that was hot and sandy.

"Okay, you guys are currently in the middle of the Sahara Desert. The tower is nearby, but there doesn't seem to be any guards."

They soon reached the tower only to find two worm like dream eaters completely burnt by flames.

"Strange. What could have done this?" Robin asked.

"We can decipher it later. We need to deactivate the tower." Aelita said as she entered it.

Meanwhile, further down the desert...

"Are you sure we should have attacked the enemy without the master's permission?" the man in a robe asked the girl in the robe.

"It is okay as long as we help the Straw Hat and the Crusader on the right path. Plus, I enjoyed seeing you cast that fire spell, brother."

"I have always had a talent for magic. Just as you are talented in summoning and our oldest being talented in both."

"So, where to next?"

"We'll be heading to the Amazon Rainforest in Brazil. And we'll be bringing that man we found."

"Are you sure, brother? He seems a little...bizarre."

"But he is unique. He will be required."

meanwhile in the real desert sector, Jexi and William continued to clash blades with one another.

"You don't give up easily. I like that. But this has to end. Ultimate Color Purification!"

Jexi then placed his hand on William only for some darkness to flow out. But William quickly turned into smoke and flew off.

"What to go, Jexi!" Odd shouted.

"Yeah. But I was only able to rid him of 25% of his darkness. I need to touch him three more times before he's free."

Meanwhile in the replica, Luffy was giving Zazz a run for his money with his punches as Naoto watched with amazement.

"I can't believe he's doing this just for me."

Robin and Aelita soon returned to the group.

"We need to go now!" Aelita shouted.

"Dang it! Straw Hat wasted all my time! No matter! I'll get you yet, girly." he said as he jumped onto the moon robot and flew off. The four then got onto the skid and reentered the digital sea just as the replica exploded.

"Great job. Just four more to go before we find number 7."


	24. Franky vs Ox! A Second Luffy?

Soon, the group was revirtualized onto Lyoko but this time, they were in a mountainous area surrounded by floating rocks and mountains.

"Okay guys. Its the same routine as usual. The elevator is waiting for you at the edge of the platform, but there are a huge horde of tarantulas heading towards you with some hornets for some air support."

"Looks like we have to deal with monsters yet again. No worries, I'll deal with them here." Jei said standing up to the horde.

"Guess I'll just have to help you out as well." Yumi said walking up next to him.

"I will do all I can to help my allies and defeat their enemies." Brook said drawing his sword.

"I think I'll stay back and help defend this time around." Robin said smiling.

The large group then ran off to the edge as the four stayed to fight off the monsters.

"Let's do this. Ultimate Color Transformation: Hammer!"

Jexi's arm then transformed into a large hammer. He then rushed into battle with the other three following. He was bashing monsters left and right with the hammer on his hand. Yumi was tossing her tesan fans at them slicing through them. Brook was slashing left and right with his cane sword and Robin was tossing them off the platforms with her fleurs in place on their bodies. When all of the monsters had finally fallen, William then appeared before them with sword in hand.

"Looks like its time for round two. Hya!" he shouted raising the hammer up high so he can strike William with it.

Meanwhile with the other group, they arrived to Sector 5 nice and safely ready to seperate so each could protect the core and shut down the tower.

"All right. Who's coming with me on the skid?" Aelita asked.

"I'll do it again!" Luffy shouted.

"I'll come. It will be a SUPER good time!" Franky declared.

"Guess I better come to make sure you guys don't lose any fights." Kanji said.

The four then ran off to the skid leaving the rest of the group to fend off against the attacking monsters in the core.

"You're gonna wish your boss never created you! Oni Giri!"

"I hate to say it, but I agree with you, moss head. Extra Hachis!"

Meanwhile, the skid had soon landed and docked at a nearby tower in the mountain replika.

"Okay guys. I need someone to energize with Aelita once again. So, who's it going to be?"

"Heck, I'll do it! Besides, it was about time I gave the monsters on the outside some business." Franky said smiling.

"Okay. Setting it up and energize!"

The two were then sent to Earth while Kanji and Luffy stayed behind to protect the skid from invading monsters.

Meanwhile, Franky and Aelita had arrived to a very jungle like area.

"Okay guys. You are currently on the edge of the Amazon Rain Forest. Be careful. You're pretty close to a populated town"

"A populated area? Xana usually never goes near a populated area. Why would he set up a tower around here?" Aelita asked.

"I don't...Hold it! I getting a large dream eater signal approaching you guys."

The trees were quickly plowed down by a large dream eater. It was a very large ox with two very sharp horns and a stone nose ring.

"A bull dream eater? Wait! You must be Boulder Ox, the elite dream eater stationed here. Funny coincidence, I'm actually the guys who's suppose to beat you down." Franky said walking up to it. "Hey, pink hair! You head for the tower! Me and Ox boy are going to tough it out."

"Okay. Just be careful Franky. This one looks very dangerous."

"Ptfh. Danger can take a nap for all I care. Come at me, big guy!"

The Ox then rammed into Franky as it carried him into the nearby town. Aelita just ignored this as she ran for the tower. Franky then grabbed onto the ox by its horns and got onto its back and began riding him as the ox bucked and kicked, which amused the crowd.

"Come on and give up you stupid ox. Strong Hammer!"

He then punched the ox into the ground and got off of it. The Ox quickly got back up though, clearly angry at Franky. It snorted out steam and began to charge. But then, they both heard a whistle was heard by both. They then turned to see Luffy behind them holding a red cape.

"Straw Hat? But I thought you were..."

The ox then roared as soon as it saw the red. It then charged at the cape, but Luffy pulled it away causing the ox to go past him.

"Ole!" he said.

The ox then turned and went back towards the boy, but the cape was pulled back as Luffy spun on his foot as the ox passed him.

"Ole!"

This pattern continued for some time until the ox was exhausted to the point of collapse.

"Finish him off, my valued crewmate!"

"I'll question you later, Straw Hat."

Franky then jumped onto the ox's back.

"Here we go! Coup du Vent!"

The air blast then smashed the ox into the ground, defeating it. As soon as this happened, the darkness soon left converting the ox into a spirit.

"My many thanks, senor. I was under Dream's Core's thumb for so long, I felt shame, but you have released me from that shame. I would be honored to fight along side you." it said.

"Don't mention it. I guess we're nakama now."

"We have a different saying for that word you use for friend. For my fellow spaniards, its amigo."

"Then call us your amigos then."

The ox then turned into light and flew off to France where it entered the Dream Jar Usopp was carrying with him. Franky looked around for Luffy, but he was nowhere to be seen. Aelita quickly ran up to him.

"Franky, its time to go."

Soon, the two returned to the skid along with Luffy and Kanji and sailed off as the replika exploded.

"Another one down." Jeremie said.

"Glad to hear it." Jexi said on his end. "I was able touch William again. But now, its only 50 % darkness and 50% light. We're almost through to him though."

"Glad to hear it. So, Strawhat, why did you ditch me back in that town earlier?"

"What are you talking about? Luffy was with me back on Lyoko." Kanji said to Franky.

"What? But if he was here, then who helped me in the fight?"

meanwhile at a table sat the two hooded figures and the second Luffy.

"So, when do I get the chance to see my nakama, Luffy again?" said the second Luffy.

"Soon. We suspect he will appear at the sixth tower. That is when you will make contact. Come, we have your outfit ready for wearing."

"Oh goodie! But before we go, I would like to know one of your names."

"Sure." said the girl in the hood as she removed it. The girl under the hood was none other than Elizabeth. "Its Elizabeth. I am a resident and assistant to the room." she said smiling brightly.


	25. Lea vs Zazz! Almost Purified!

The gang soon become revirtualized and landed in a sector that was very cold and icy. Everything was covered in a sheet of ice and frost and the sky was completely dark blue like it was the middle of the night.

"Okay guys. With the third tower shut down we're halfway there of finding the seventh. Now, we just need you to head to the elevator, but four of you are going to have to fend off against the army of bloks approaching you."

"Okay, same as last time, I'll stay to try and purify William if he shows up after the brigade again." Jexi said standing up.

"I'll stay with Jexi and defend the home front." Naoto said walking up.

"Guess I'll stay and fight too. I'm feeling pretty strong this week." Franky said smiling.

"I guess I'll stay and help as well." Kanji said cracking his knuckles.

The four then ran towards the horde as the rest went towards the edge just in time to be picked up by the elevator.

"Here we go! The Man Series: Thunderfist!"

"Double Fang!"

"Beans Left!

"Ultimate Color Barrage!"

The four attacks soon made contact with the horde wiping the whole horde.

"Perfect. And cue William." Jexi said.

And just as if it were on cue, William started walking down the path with sword at the ready.

"Let's do this." Jexi said charging in.

Meanwhile in Sector 5, the group had just arrived just in time.

"Okay, now we need three people to travel with Aelita once again. We all know Luffy wants to go. And one else to go with these two?"

"I guess I'll go." Lea said.

"I shall go with you as well." Brook said to them.

The four then ran off to the skid leaving the rest of them to fight off the monsters attacking the core.

"This is where we make our stand." Sanji said as the group began to attack the monsters.

Meanwhile, the skid soon docked over at tower in the ice sector replika and the crew was ready to energize.

"Okay guys. Now who's going with Aelita to this next tower?"

"I shall go. I will defend Aelita with my last breath. Even though I breathed it 50 years ago. Yohohohohoho!" Brook said with a laugh.

"Okay, Brook. Just make sure Aelita stays safe. And energize."

The two were then sent over to Earth leaving Luffy and Lea to defend the skid.

"Hold it guys! I'm sensing a very strong energy signature nearby you two."

"Really?" Lea asked.

They both looked up to see a familiar moon float down from the sky with Zazz on top of it.

"Hey, Strawhat. You know what time it is? I do. Its BEATDOWN TIME!"

"Space Alien Guy!" Luffy shouted.

"Get my name right! My name is Zazz! Got it?! Z-A-Z-Z!"

"Okay." Luffy said not really caring.

Lea then began walking in front of Luffy.

"So this is the guy? The guy who offed Naoto's parents?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna kick his ass for that." Luffy said in anger.

"Say, you mind if I get first crack at him?" Lea said with a smirk on his face. "This guy looks like my cup of tea." he said summoning his chakrams.

"Bring it on, spiky. I've been itchin for a fight all day."

The two then began to go at it.

"Let's go! Star Cannon!"

The moon then opened its mouth and began to fire stars at Lea. But Lea easily sent then flying back with his chakrams.

"Stinkin Pirate!"

"I'm not stinking. But man, you could really use a bath."

"That's it. No more games!" Zazz said as he grabbed his moon and lifted it up.

"Let's go! Moon Smasher!"

The moon then came crashing at Lea, but Lea was able to block it with his chakrams. He then ran with the moon blocked towards Zazz.

"You seem to like space. How about I send you there?" he said as the moon hit Zazz as he catapulted it into the air. "Your turn, Luffy."

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!"

The attack then sent Zazz and the moon flying into the air and far away from the two. "I'm not finished yet! I will get the girl!" he shouted as he flew off.

meanwhile on earth, Brook and Aelita had landed in a forest with snow and ice.

"You two are currently in the Russian Wilderness. The tower is nearby, but be careful. There are a lot of wolves in that area."

Then just as if on cue, the wolves appeared leaving Aelita frightened. Brook then drew his sword and stood in front of her.

"Leave this fight to me, Madamousielle." he said as he ran towards the pack. He then ran past them as they headed for Aelita. Brook then began to put his sword away.

"Three Verse Humming: Arrow Notch Slash!"

He then sealed it up as the wolves immediately felt the pain and collapsed leaving Aelita surprised.

"Being nothing but a skeleton can really have its advantages." he said.

"Brook, thank you." Aelita said as she ran for the tower.

"Maybe after this, you could show me your panties!" he shouted to her.

Aelita soon deactivated the tower and the two soon returned to the skid along with Luffy and Lea. They sailed off just in time to see the replika explode.

"Well done, guys. Another replika and tower down. Just two more before we find number seven. ANd Jexi reported in earlier. William is 75% purified. He's almost saved."

"Well, that's good. So, what happens at completely purified?" Lea asked.

"He'll be devirtualized and brought back home." Jeremie said. "Then we destroy the remaining towers and then destroy Xana for good."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. You'll get your nakama back soon enough. Then we can party all night and day!"

"Always partying with you, isn't it?" Lea said looking over at Luffy.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed as the skid flew through the sea and returned to its hub.


	26. Freeing William! African Lion Attack!

We soon see the whole gang once again inside of Lyoko, but this time, they were relocated into the Forest Sector.

"Okay guys. We're two thirds of the way of locating the seventh tower, but today you are heading for the fifth tower replika. But we have a large army of Krabes and Kankerlots heading towards your group. And William is leading the pack. Jexi, I think you know what to do."

"Understood. Franky, Sanji, Kanji. You three are with me. The rest of you go and deal with the tower." Jexi said as he stood there.

"Got it. Just be sure to bring back our William." Yumi said.

"Not a problem. I just need to touch him one more time. Then I have to defeat him quickly before it begins to regroup. The darkness that it."

The larger group soon ran off to the edge leaving the four to fight off against the monsters.

"Lets do this thing and get William back onto our side." Jexi said as he rushed towards the horde.

"Attack!" William shouted to the monsters.

Jexi quickly ran past all of the monsters and ran towards William. "Ultimate Color Fist!"

He then gave William a devastating punch to the face and sent him crashing into a nearby tree. William gave Jexi a snarl as he picked up his sword and charged after Jexi. Jexi then transformed his arm into a sword. The two then clashed and clashed as they ran across the forest sector.

"William, just stand down and take your purification like a man."

"I will not disappoint Master Xana! Now die!"

He tried to run the sword through Jexi, but Jexi had caught it right before William could hit him.

"You have a lot to learn before you can take down someone like me. Ultimate Color Purification!" he said placing his hand on William's chest finally expelling the remaining darkness. William placed a hand on his head as he felt a major headache. Jexi then took this as his chance to finish this. He kneed William and jumped up with him.

One Piece Pirate Warriors ost Track 37

"Here we go! Ultimate Color...!"

He then spun around till he hit the final spin.

"Crashing Meteor!"

He then sent William crashing down from the sky and into the group. William was now unconscious as he was devirtualized by Jeremie and sent back to the factory.

"Okay, I got him. Nice job, Jexi. Thanks to you, WIlliam is back."

"Not a problem. Just glad I could help." he said smiling.

music ends.

Meanwhile, the large group from earlier had reached Sector 5 and were ready to board the skid for the next voyage.

"All right, who's coming with me this time?" Aelita asked.

"I'll go!" Luffy volunteered.

"I may as well go too. Last time was pretty fun." Lea said with a smirk.

"I've got nothing better to do." Zoro said.

The four then ran off to the skid while the rest stayed to protect the core of Lyoko. As that group was fighting off the monsters in the core, the four soon arrived to the Sector 5 replika where the ship had docked.

"Now, we need someone to energize with Aelita. Who is it going to be this time?"

"I'll do it. It was about time I got a real challenge outside of this place."

"Okay Zoro. This is where your swordsmanship will be put to the test." Jeremie said.

"Good. I love a good challenge."

"I can tell. Now, energize!"

Zoro and Aelita were soon sent down to Earth in a large plain filled with tall grasses and few shady trees.

"Okay, you guys are in the heart of the African Savannah. The tower should be visible to you."

They soon saw the tower just standing up in the middle of their point of view. Aelita then began walking towards but then stopped when she saw Zoro was heading the wrong way.

"Zoro, you're going the wrong way."

"Ugh! Everybody thinks I'm wrong!"

"I don't think you're wrong. You just have a bad sense of direction." Aelita said calmly as she lead him in the right direction. Then, they were suddenly surrounded by a pack of lions looking for their next meal.

"Aelita, go! I'll handle these little kitty cats." he said drawing his swords.

Aelita then ran for the tower leaving Zoro all alone with the lions.

"So, who want's to lose first?"

The lions then began to pounce of Zoro all at once.

"Santoryu: Tatsu Maki!"

The cutting waves then slashed through all the lions knocking each of them out and down for the count.

"Pathetic. And I was actually hoping for a real challenge." he said putting his swords away. Aelita then came running up to him.

"Zoro, we need to go. The tower's been shut down." Aelita said.

"Fine. Let's go."

The two were then sent back to Lyoko and boarded the skid with Luffy and Lea as they went back into the digital sea just as the replika exploded.

"Well done, guys. Another successful mission. And as a bonus, we managed to get William back. He's currently being cared for by Chopper here in the factory."

"Then he's in great hands." Luffy said smiling.

Meanwhile on an island on that world, three figures were waiting.

"Soon, he will come to this place to meet with us." said the cloaked man.


	27. Jexi vs Zazz! Meeting an old friend!

The group was soon revirtualized once again in order to deal with the sixth tower so they could learn the location of the seventh tower. They all arrived into the mountain sector of Lyoko.

"Okay guys. This is it. Once we deactivate this tower, we will be able to get the location of the last tower on earth. So, I'v taken the chance and made some modifications to the skid. So instead of energizing just two people, instead we will be able to send all four of the voyagers."

"You sure that's a good idea, Jeremie?" Odd asked.

"Of course. This tower's gotta be well guarded since its the last before the seventh one. Plus Zazz is still roaming around Lyoko somewhere. So four people need to stay in the mountain sector and defend it from any of Xana's monsters."

"Got it! I'll super stay here!" Franky said doing his pose.

"I'll serve these things up with a side of fish." Sanji said.

"Not before I slice them up into sushi first." Zoro said.

"I shall be singing the great song of their demise." Brook said raising his cane.

The group then headed towards the edge of the platform as they witnessed the monsters coming after the four staying behind.

"Let's do this. Weapons Left!"

"Party Table Kick Course!"

"Oni Giri!"

"Three Verse Humming: Arrow Notch Slash!"

The four continued to attack the monsters as the rest of the group had just arrived to sector 5.

"Okay guys. Now who's going to take the second to last plunge with Aelita."

"I'll go!" Luffy shouted.

"Of course. Guess I'll go with you." Lea said as well.

"I shall come. I wanna see this through." Jexi said.

The four then ran off towards the skid as the rest stayed behind to deal with any monsters attacking the core of Lyoko.

"Let's get rid of these monsters." Ulrich said drawing his two swords.

The group then charged at the monsters attacking the core.

Meanwhile, the skid had arrived to a replika that consisted of only one little platform mostly taken up by one tower.

"Wow. Good thing Jeremie made that upgrade." Lea said.

"Okay guys. Energize."

The four were soon teleported out of the skid. They soon found themselves on an actual island.

"Okay. You guys are currently on an island in the Atlantic Ocean. The tower is very close to you."

"Got it, Jeremie." Jexi said.

"So, you all came." said a voice.

The group turned to see three figures. Two of which were very familiar to Jexi and Luffy.

"Hey! You're those guys who work for the long nosed guy!" Luffy shouted.

"Long nosed guy? Is that how you refer to our master?" Theo asked Luffy.

"I kind of like it. It matches my song. Room, Velvet Room! My master has a really long nose." Elizabeth said with a mischevous giggle.

"Hi there, my life long friend!" said the second Luffy.

"Do I know you?" Luffy asked.

"Of course. Let me change out of this."he said.

He then touched his face with his left hand and he was transformed. He was now a tall man dressed in a ballet costume decorated with swans. He wore makeup on his face.

"So nice to see you again, Luffy-chan!" he said balancing on one leg.

Luffy then jumped with joy and hugged him.

"Mr. 2, Bon Clay!" he said.

"How is this weirdo?" Lea asked.

"Yes. I've never seen a man dress like this." Aelita said.

"I've heard of people who dress like this. I think, he's an okama." Jexi said.

"Okama?" they both questioned.

"Guys! This is an old friend of mine. Meet Bon-chan." he said smiling.

Mr. 2 then looked at the three and walked up to them. He then touched their faces with his right hand.

"So nice to meet new friends." he said smiling.

"So, you escaped the worlds collapse too?" Luffy said.

"That's right. It was terrible. I was in prison in Impel Down till the end of the world came and freed me. Then I ran into these two lovely people who offered me help."

"We agreed to give him a ship in exchange for helping you and your crew." Theo clarified.

"Indeed." he said smiling.

"So, how did you turn into Luffy? Did you eat one of those devil fruits?" Jexi asked.

"Oh yeah. I ate the Mane-Mane no Mi. I can transform into a perfect copy of another person my touching my face with my right hand."

He then demonstrated by turning into Lea.

"You see." he said in Lea's voice.

"Wow!" they said.

"And a touch of my left hand turns me back."

He then did so and returned to normal.

"Tada! It was so nice to see you again, Luffy -chan. But, my friends say they have one more job for me. So, I'm heading to lovely France!"

"France?" they all said.

"Indeed. They said there's something big about to happen there."

A door then suddenly appeared.

"Let us depart." Elizabeth said opening it.

The three then walked through it and closing it causing it to disappear.

"What a very weird man." Aelita said.

"So, those two in blue. They're from the Velvet room?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. They're Igor's assistants. ANyway, we should head for the tower." Jexi said smiling.

The four then began to head for the tower till a large moon crashed down before them with someone familiar on it.

"Miss me fellas?" Zazz asked.

"So, you came back for more huh?" Lea asked summoning his chakrams.

"Who is this guy?" Aelita asked.

"Zazz. A member of a criminal organization known as Flux Mafia. He's also the one responsible for killing Naoto's parents when she was just a kid." Jexi said with anger.

"Well, I didn't know I was in the presense of the famous Jexi. The boss told me about you. Says he wants you dead! Now hand over pinky over there so I can kill you quicker." he said.

"What do you want with Aelita anyway?" Lea asked.

"You kidding? She's a keyblade wielding princess and she is coming with me so the boss cna use her for the master plan. I've said to much! Now I really do have to kill you!"

"Luffy, Lea. Grab Aelita and run to the tower. I'll take care of this guy. He made my friend and teammate cry for so long. He needs to pay." Jexi said.

The two agreed and began to drag Aelita over to the tower. Zazz then jumped off the moon and picked it up.

"You're going home in a box, hunter." he said as he tossed the moon.

Jexi quickly ran under it and up to Zazz.

"Ultimate Color Fist!"

He punched the zeti in the stomach sending him back. The moon then returned to him.

"I'm gonna skin all of you alive! Meteor Masher!" he shouted tossing the moon once again.

"Ultimate Color Kick!"

The kick then sent the moon back at Zazz, sending them both flying.

"He beat me so easily. He's on a whole nother level. But, I still have my trump card. I will get the girl even if I gotta level this entire world."

He was soon sent flying high into the sky. Jexi then walked off with a smile.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team had made it to the tower with Aelita walking inside of it. She then floated to the top and touched a panel with her hand. She was identified and then entered the code: Lyoko. The screens inside then fell down and Aelita soon left the tower.

"Now we can go." she said as they got back onto Lyoko and entered the skid and left the replika before it exploded.

"Nice job. Now I might be able to locate the seventh tower. Now come on back."

"Jexi, what did Zazz mean by keyblade wielding princess when he referred to me?" Aelita asked.

"We'll explain when we get back."

meanwhile in the ice sector, we see Zazz walking up to a large creature known as Kolossus. Before the creature could hurt Zazz, he then linked to Kolossus' mind.

"Okay, big 're working for me and the FLux Mafia now. First order of business, we leave for France. Men, open a portal."

"Yes, commander sir! Portal open in twenty minutes."

Zazz then climbed the monster and then laughed as he stood there.

"Get ready pirates, you're about to go down. Six feet down that is." he said laughing.

Though the heroes had destroyed the sixth replika, little did they know that the real battle was about to begin right at home.


	28. Aelita's Keyblade! Final Plan Confirmed!

Back inside the tower, the group was sitting around watching Aelita trying to summon a keyblade with Lea trying to help her along the way.

"No, you gotta put more feeling into it. You gotta imagine your keyblade materializing into your hands." Lea shouted at Aelita.

"I'm trying all I can! Who knows. Maybe you guys just got it wrong. Maybe I'm not a keyblade wielder at all." she said in sadness.

Jexi then walked over to Aelita. He then sat down with his legs crossed and began to meditate.

"What's Jexi doing?" Franky asked the crusaders.

"He does this sort of thing sometimes. He'll sit in that pose and meditate and thing about the positive things in his life." Yosuke said.

Aelita looked curiously at Jexi, but then decided to make the same position as he did.

"Jexi, why are we doing this?"

"Shh. No talking. Just think about the happiest moment you have ever experienced." he said sighing in happiness.

"Okay. I'll try." she said closing her eyes.

Aelita then began to picture herself younger and with her parents. She was in front of the ski home and was building a snowman.

"Mommy. Daddy." she said remembering that happy moment. As she did, light was beginning to pool around her hand. The light then began to take on the form of a sword like weapon. When the light faded, the edge of the sword was an angel's wing. with the feather's pointing downward. The handle was pink and the keychain was Xana's own symbol. This keyblade was known as Lyoko's Savior.

Aelita then opened her eyes to see the keyblade being held in her hands.

"Wow! An actualy keyblade!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Just like Igor said, she really is one of the keyblade wielding princesses."

"I really summoned this?" Aelita asked in disbelief.

"Good work. Now just point it at the door and unlock it." Lea said.

"And you better hurry before we go kablooey." Teddie said.

"What do you mean? Jeremie told us not to blow the tower." Franky said.

"So it wasn't a good idea to light up some of my Teddie bombs and place them all around the tower?"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" they all shouted except for Robin and Jexi.

"How could you be so stupid?" Zoro asked.

"Your gonna kill us all, you stupid bear!" Sanji shouted as well.

"Aelita, I don't wanna push you or anything, but please hurry." Jexi said.

Aelita then pointed the keyblade at the wall and a beam of light shot out of it and opened a door. On the other side of the door was Jeremie, Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Koromaru, an unconscious William and of course T-mech who came to see them.

"Hey guys. Looks like Aelita was able to summon her keyblade." T-mech said.

The group quickly ran out past them.

"Nice to see you guys! Run!" Yosuke said.

"Why would we run?" Jeremie asked.

They looked inside the tower to see several lit bombs. They got shocked faces and began running off with them with WIlliam being carried by Chopper in Heavy Point. They quickly caught up with other group.

"Why would you all light up bombs?" T-mech asked with surprise.

"It wasn't all of us. It was Teddie!" Kanji shouted.

"Excuse me for trying to help my friends." Teddie complained.

"Everyone keep running till we reach the Sunny." Usopp shouted.

As soon as they were out of range, the bombs detonated and destroyed the base of the tower causing it to fall over and crash on top of several uninhabited buildings. Luckily, no one was harmed by this act except the monsters nearby. The whole group had made it safely to the Sunny just in time to watch the explosion.

"Teddie, what you did was pretty stupid. But at the same time, you also destroyed the tower. So, your punishment will be cleaning the Sunny with only a toothbrush." Jexi said.

"Understood, Jexi-Sensei."

"Well, that's it. All seven towers have been taken down." Robin said.

"But the job isn't complete yet. We still need to take down Xana and destroy the dream machine." Naoto said.

"Here's the plan: we raid the factory and get Jeremie to the computer so he can virtualize Aelita, Luffy and me so we candeal with Xana by transmitting the Multi Agent Program." Jexi said.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'm ready to kick some ass." Kanji said.

"I'll be glad to fight along side you guys." T-mech said with a smirk.

"But before we go, there's something I wanna ask Aelita." Luffy said.

"What is it?" Aelita asked I curiousity.

"Aelita, after we are finished with this world, will you please join my crew?"

Everyone except for Jexi was stunned by this, especially Aelita.

Meanwhile, in the factory, Zazz had woken up and was met by Pete and S16:1.

"So, let me get this straight: You wanna form an alliance with Flux Mafia?" Zazz asked.

"Yes. Our leader finds your little organization interesting and with Flux Mafia being the biggest producer of illegal weapons and products throughout all of the worlds, we were wondering if we could join forces." S16:1 said.

"Hmmm. Sure. What the hey. I'll give my boss a ring and set up a meeting. What about fatso here?"

"Why you little?" Pete shouted in anger.

"He is our ally and will become your ally. And his group buys a large portion of your groups products."

"Hmm. Fine. You think you can fix this busted wing?"

"Not a problem. We'll heal that up quickly."

"Perfect. I'm guessing the Strawhat-Crusader Alliance will try and raid us. When they do, let me go after that mech guy. I gotta mess him up and send him home in a box." he said. "And since I'm wide awake."

He then began to send a wave throughout the city recapturing the minds of the remaining monsters.

"Attention. You are now following Flux Mafia. Please report to the factory so we can reform our army."

The monsters then began to move over to the factory with Zazz laughing loudly.

"You sure you wanna ally with him? He's off his rocker." Pete said silently.

"Yes. His boss is legendary. Amadeus Flux, the man who has survived through hell and back and also the one who staged the Granado Massacre."


	29. Reinforcements! Zeena Arrives!

Meanwhile at the front of the factory, the StrawHat Crusader Alliance were busy dealing with the villains in the factory. Everyone was giving their all against the large army even though they were massivly outnumbered.

"I can't believe how crazy strong these guys are!" Usopp shouted as he fired at them.

"But we need to get rid of these guys so we can get to the dream machine." Yosuke said.

As they continued to fight, a portal then opened on the enemies side.

"What's going on now?" Franky asked.

Just then, several soldiers with the initial FM on their armors cam out. But unlike the troops before, their armor was smaller and focused more on the chest area. These troops were obviously female soldiers. And the last person to come out of the portal was a girl with green skin and a chameleon like tail. She had long green hair with one large horn on her head. She had colored nails and was wearing lipstick.

"Who is that hottie?" Sanji asked.

"That's Zeena. She's a zeti like Zazz. She's also a member of Flux Mafia. Flux must be getting impatient if he sent her in." Naoto said.

"Could you tell us a little more about her, just for battle use?" Sanji asked still gushing over the zeti.

"Name: Zeena, Age: 120, Gender: Female, Height: 4ft 5in, Weight: 83.8 lbs, Likes: Nail art and spending time with herself."

"Okay, girls. Mr. Flux is getting impatient waiting for his princess and since Zazz isn't moving things along, we'll have to back him up. Girls, take care of these fashion disasters while I go find Zazz."

"Yes, Generaless Zeena!" they saluted as they began firing at the group.

"Great, as if we didn't have enough problems of our own." Kanji said.

"If only we could get rid of some of these soldiers." Chopper said out of fear.

"Firaga!" said a voice.

A large fireball was then fired and engulfed Xana's monsters in flames.

"Wait a minute. I recognize that voice." Lea said. He turned around to prove his suspicions. "Theo! Elizabeth! Mr. 2! Finally, we got some back up."

"Our main duty is to make sure those two fulfill their promise to our master. And that is what we will do." Theo said.

"Indeed. I summon you, Wargoyle!"

Just then, a large gargoyle came from her book. It bore the dream eater spirit symbol and wielded two large guns on both hands and a pair of wings. It began open firing on the Squadron 16 members.

"Who the hell are these guys?" S16:34 asked.

Bon Clay then jumped into the air. "Swan Arabesque!"

Hex extended one leg and gave S16:34 a kick to the face and sent him flying into a wall and knocking him out.

"We are friends of the Velvet Room!" he said as he touched the fallen soldiers face with his right hand. He then saw Zeena heading for Zazz and his little group.

"No way honey!" he said leaping.

Zeena then made it to Zazz.

"Zazz!" she yelled to him.

"Zeena? Why are you here?"

"The boss was getting impatient with you taking your time. Where is the princess?"

"Right. You see, the thing about that is-."

Just then, Bon Clay landed on Zeena and leapt off her and landed on the ground next to Gear Man 2.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked him.

"I'm a friend of Luffy-chan. Which means I am a friend of yours as well."

Zeena then got up and looked at her nails to see one of them was broken.

"You stupid jerk! You ruined my nails! Now I'm going to make sure you never walk again. Girls, my snowballs!"

The female soldiers then brought out two large white mechanical balls. Energy ropes then shot out of them and into her hands.

"So, how about we double team this problem?" Bon CLay asked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. Its about time I showed them what I can do now."

The groups then got into battle stances as they were about to engage. Meanwhile, the others were struggling with the soldiers.

"I think these guys deserve a break. Stopza!"

The enemy then suddenly stopped allowing the whole group to run past them and get into the building. They soon found the machine that was cranking out all the dream eaters.

"Lets put an end to this machine." Teddie said with the tarot card appearing before him. He then slashed. "Bearsona! Let's do this, Kintoki-Douji! Tomahawk Missile!"

"Wargoyle, Machine Gun Firing."

"Weapons Left!"

"Kill Shot: Fire Bird Star!"

The four attacks were then fired at the machine causing it to explode. As soon as it did, the dream eaters that were already vanished away back into the realm of sleep. This shocked the enemy as they came out of the spell. Pete was even surprised when his small army of then vanished as he pursued the four.

"I believe our work here is done." Theo said summoning a door and opening it. "We will return later to fulfill our side of the deal with Bon Clay. Until then, we will be watching." he said as he and Elizabeth walked through and the door vanished. The enemy then focused on the heroes inside the factory.

"Let's just finish this up." Zoro said as the group then charged again.


End file.
